Kidnapping
by Tom Felton Lover999
Summary: Ginny is kidnap by death eaters. What does Voldermort want with her? Something shocking. Will Draco help her out or let her deal with Voldermort by herself? Will the famous Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy fall in love or hate each other?
1. Help

**Chapter 1:**

**Help**

Lucius Malfoy walked into his office and sat down behind his old ancient desk. He was waiting for the Dark Lord. Moments later the Dark Lord popped into his office. Lucius stood up and bowed to the red eyed master. "Good evening, Lucius" Voldermort hissed. Lucius nodded and sat back behind his desk. Voldermort could tell that Lucius was very worried. Lucius was very pale more than he usually was. "Where is your son?"

The second Voldermort asked that, the office room door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. Draco was taller, about 6'3". His hair was the same bright blonde. "I'm right here, my Lord" Draco said bowing. "Very good" Voldermort hissed again.

"What is it you want?" Draco asked as nicely as he could. Voldermort smirked and looked at Lucius, who was still very pale. "You remember Ginevra Weasley? He asks smirking. Draco slowly nodded and he did really not like where this was going. "I need for you to kidnap the girl and bring her back to here."

Draco faced broke out in a huge smirk._**I know I can do that**_

"Can you do that?" Lucius said to his only son.

"It won't be a problem" Draco hissed smirking.

He was going to enjoy, kidnapping that girl. Her family deserved it. Potter deserved his little girlfriend getting kidnapped by him. Draco tried to hide a smile. He quickly nodded and left the office.

Tomorrow was the day he would make the Weasleys pay.

Ginny Weasley is now nineteen. It's been almost two years since she's graduated from Hogwarts. It has also been eight months since her and the famous Harry Potter broke up. It wasn't the best break up in the world. They were engaged, but Harry had to ruin it. Harry broke it off saying it was to dangerous to get married. Of course she knew that was a lie. Even though Voldermort was still out and about, he no longer tried to kill him.

Anyways after Harry said that to her. She snapped and threw him out of her loft that he had brought for them. That was the last time she saw him and she was thankful for that.

Ginny opened the door to her loft and slammed the door shut with her foot. _Today was the worse at work. _She worked as a med-witch and was very good at it. She threw her purse down and walked into the kitchen. She took a cup out of the cabin and got herself some water. "Ginny?"

Ginny walking into her living room to see her brother, Ron. "Ron? What the hell?!" She snapped putting her cup down on the coffee table. She hated how her family would just show up without telling her. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello"

She rolled her eyes "I'm not getting back together with Harry. How many times do I have to tell you!!!?" She yelled pushing him. Ron threw up his hands, as a sign for her to calm down. "He didn't mean to..."

"Just get out! NOW!" She screamed pointing her wand at him.

Ron pretty much ran for the fire place. "The Burrow"

"Yeah go tell mum! See if I care!" She yelled and sat down on her couch. She groaned and grabbed her wand. "I can't believe this" She whispers putting up wards around the loft. She really wasn't in the mood for even more family members to come over.

_**I can not believe them! It's like they think I broke up with him. When it's the total opposite!**_

She walked over to her bookcase and grabbed a book. It was the book written by her friend Luna Lovegood. She was such a great writer. _**I never thought Luna would be an author.**_

She sat there forever and read. Reading has always calmed her down. She sighed and looked at the clock it was about six in the evening. She slowly got up and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. She was half way to the bathroom when she heard a noise. She snapped her head around, but she saw nothing. _**I must be losing my mind!**_

The red haired walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She would have to start dinner soon. She threw on her sweat pants and a white tank top. She pulled her long wavy hair up and out of her face.

She walked out her bathroom and her heart dropped. Lying lazily on her bed was a man dressed in a black cloak. The hooded man sat up, he had his hood up. She couldn't see his face. All she could see was a smirk. She saw her wand on her bed side table. She had to make a run for it.

It was her only chance. He followed her eyes. In a blink of an eye, she took off towards that side table. He quickly jumped off her bed and grabbed Ginny before she grabbed her wand. She let out a scream and tried to push the man off of her.

No use. The man slammed her onto her bed. Ginny kicked him in the face and started running towards the fire place. She was taken down the ground with the cloak man on top of her. "LET ME GO!" She shouted trying to kick him off of her.

Finally the man lost it and punches Ginny very hard in the face. Knocking her out cold.

Draco pulled down his hood and sighed. "You are a feisty little thing, aren't you?" He said smirking and touched her on the cheek. There was a pop and Draco didn't even bother to look up.

He knew it was another death eater. "Her wand is on the side table in her bedroom. Get it and meet me back at the manor." The other death eater nodded and quickly walked into Ginny's bedroom.

Draco picked up Ginny and threw her onto his shoulder. _**She has a very lovely body**_. Draco paused and shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about a Weasley like that. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back at his home.

Draco slammed open his father's office door. "Got the girl?" Lucius asked not even bothering to look up. Draco sits down on the couch and let out a low groan. "Your right. She was very feisty." Draco stated rubbing his sore jaw.

She had kicked him very hard. She was very strong for being so tiny.

"She's in the guest bedroom with guards" Draco said looking at his nails.

"Well, good job. Now get out of my sight" Lucius snapped. Draco nodded and slowly got up. At least he has done one thing right.

He still didn't understand why he had to kidnap the brat anyways. Why was she so important? Blaise told me that Potter and she broke up. Why did we need her? She was just a stupid little girl.

"Did you get the She-weasel?" Blaise asked smirking. He was sitting in my room reading a book. Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed.

"Of course I did"

"How does she look?"

"Eh" Draco mumbled into his pillow. "What a shame." Blaise said turning a page in the book.

Blaise stood and said goodbye. Draco was finally alone and he loved it!

_**Alone at last**_

Ginny groaned and sat up slowly. She gently touches her cheek and hissed in pain. _**He must have hit me hard**_. She slowly got up from the bed and looked around the dark room. The room was done in dark greens and silvers.

_**I must be in a Slytherin home**__**. **_She walked over to the mirror and saw a huge bruise forming. She groaned and sat back down on the bed. Why did these people kidnap her? What did she do!? She wasn't dating Harry anymore. She didn't understand anything anymore.

The door creaked open and in walked a house elf. "Evening Miss Weasley" The poor house elf said bowing. "Evening. Um, where am I?" She asked giving the creature a weak smile. "I can not tell you. Very sorry miss"

"What's your name?"

"Honey" Honey said smiling and bowing once more. "Well nice to meet you" Ginny said sticking out her hand. Honey quickly shook her hand and jumped back. Honey mumbled something that Ginny couldn't understand.

Honey quickly took Ginny's hand and dragged her out of the room. "Follow me, Miss" Honey said. Ginny nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. Where ever she was, it was really cold. She was only in sweat pants and a white tank top.

She heart dropped when she saw the cloaked man standing at the end of the hallway. When she finally reached the man, he took off the hood. Ginny gasped when she saw Draco Malfoy standing there with smirk on his face.

"Weasley"

"Malfoy" She growled. She notices Malfoy looking her up and down. She glared at him, but her face softens when she saw his jaw. There on his jaw was a huge bruise. _**He deserves it! Wow I must have kicked him harder than I thought. **_

"Get that smile off you face, Weasley!" He snapped grabbing her. She tried to pull away, but had a very firm grip. "What do you want with me?" She hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't answer her, just kept dragging her down different hallways. Finally he threw open some French doors and threw her on the ground. Ginny looked up and saw many hooded people.

_**Death eaters. Death eaters kidnap me! I should have known it.**_

She was on her hands and knees. Lucius Malfoy made his way over to her. "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, Miss Weasley" He said grabbing her by her hair. He threw her into a chair. Ginny finally noticed Voldermort sitting at the head of the table. Ginny shook with fear just by looking at him.

_**Get a hold**__** of yourself, Gin. Don't show weakness.**_

"Miss Weasley, how are you" Voldermort asked. It was like he was trying to play with her head, Ginny knew better. She had to keep her cool. She took a deep breath to calm her down.

"What do you want? I do not date Harry anymore." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking. .

"To become a death eater" He said simply. She looked over and saw Draco. His face was unreadable and so were his eyes. It was like he was wearing a mask all the time. He was even like that when they went to school.

"Why?" Ginny ask glaring at the man with the red eyes.

"You're perfect. Feisty, gutsy, willing, and very outspoken. You should have been in Slytherin."

Ginny jumped up from her chair. Her chair fell to the ground. Soon every death eater had his or her wand out pointing it at her. Ginny didn't care; she wanted to prove a point. Besides she wouldn't die without a fight. Voldermort knew that. "Wands down"

Slowly each one sat down and put away their wand. "I am not going to become a death eater. You'll have to kill me first" She snapped.

Voldermort stood up and made his way over to Ginny. Her heart was racing, but she wasn't about to let him know that. She was rooted to where she stood. "Ginevra, you do not a choice. I will get what I want." He hissed into her ear.

She shook with fear. She was about to fall over. "No" She stuttered. _**Damn, calm down**_. __

"Oh my dear child. You will serve me. You have no way out of this" He hissed again. Ginny looked at Malfoy and saw he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at the ground. She looked around the table and noticed that pretty much everyone was looking at the ground.

"No" She stuttered again.

"Draco!" Malfoy's head snapped up and stared at Voldermort. "Yes"

"Take her back to her room to get some sleep" Malfoy nodded and grabbed Ginny by the upper arm.

"I can walk!" She snapped trying to pull away. Malfoy slammed her into a wall. He pinned her arms against the wall. "Weasley. Watch your tone or you won't make it through this" He said seriously. He sounded like he was trying to help her out.

"I don't need your help" She snapped as the continue down the hallway. "Fine, get killed see if I care" He said pushing her into her room.

She fell on the ground and let out an angry cry. For the first time in eight months, she started sobbing. What she didn't notice was that Malfoy was still in the room. Staring at her with sorrow in his eyes. He quickly put his mask back on.

_**I can't believe I'm about to do this. **_

He closed the door and walked over to her. He kneed in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew deep down she didn't deserve this. First a very hard breakup with the love of her life, now she was being asked to be a death eater. She was going to betray her family and friends.

_**Why do I care? She's just a stupid Weasley!**_

"I know you must be going through a lot right now, but you have to become one… I couldn't get out of it. I know you can't" Malfoy said with no emotions. Ginny looked up and glared at him.

"Easy for you to say! I have emotions unlike you!" She screamed getting up. "You can't have emotions when you're around him. He will eat you alive if he sees a flicker of fear in you." Malfoy snapped back.

With that he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Ginny let out a angry cry and punched the wall. _**Ow, I wished I didn't do that. **_She hissed and held her hand close to her body.

She let out another sob and jumped into the bed. Soon she was fast asleep.

Draco slammed his door shut behind him and picked up anything close to him. He picked up a picture frame and threw it at the wall. It broke into tiny pieces.

How dare that girl?!

She didn't know anything! She didn't know how his life sucked. How he hated his life with every fiber in his body! He just wanted to run away and never look back. He hated his family. The only person he didn't hate was his mother. He was the typical mummy's boy.

He threw his cloak off and his shoes. He finally got down to his boxers and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and groaned when he saw his jaw.

Oh how he hated that girl.

_**How could a girl that small cause so much trouble?**_ He picked up his wand and whisper a simple healing spell. He looked back into the mirror and smirked when he saw no more bruise.

He didn't understand why Voldermort wanted her to become a death eater. She was way to stubborn to even agreeing to that. He must have planned to make her become one.

Seeing Weasley crying got him going. Most of the time when he saw a girl crying, he would simply leave them alone. Ginny Weasley was different than most girls. If any other girl was in her shoes, they would have said yes in a heart beat. They would just think of themselves. Weasley was thinking about her family and friends.

If Voldermort wanted to get Weasley to do anything, he would have to threaten her family. Draco knew that's what Voldermort was planning to do. Weasley probably knew this to, that's why she was crying.

Draco didn't understand, but he felt sorry for the girl. He never wanted to become one, but Voldermort said he would kill his mother if he didn't. So, Draco got the dark mark just for his mother.

He didn't want Weasley to go through that. Even though he hated her, well he didn't really hate her just her last name. He didn't really even know Ginny Weasley very well. At Hogwarts he didn't even talk to her. He just made fun of her crush she had on the boy wonder.

This is why he also feared her. She was really good at hexing people.

Draco climbed into his bed and went to sleep wondering why the she-weasel was on his mind so much.


	2. New clothes

**Chapter 2:**

**New clothes**

Ginny woke up the next day with the biggest headache in the world. She groaned and sat up in her bed. She was wondering if her family knew she was gone yet. Of course they would think she ran away. Because she was just so heartbroken over Harry. This was not the case at all.

Ginny was happy they had broke up. They were fighting everyday and she was getting tired of it.

She stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was amazing. It had a huge shower and a tub. "Wow, only one towel." She muttered closing the bathroom door and getting into the shower. She turns the hot water all the way up. She needed a good nice hot shower.

She didn't know how long she just sat in the shower, letting the hot water go over her sore shoulders and the rest of her body. So many thoughts were running through her head. How was she going to get out of here? She wasn't about to become a death eater.

She knew that Voldermort was going to use her family against her. She just knew it! Maybe Malfoy was right; she had no way out of this.

Finally she got out of the shower and put her old clothes back on and walked into the bedroom.

This was going to be a long day.

Draco did the same thing he did every morning. Got up, get dressed, and then head down the breakfast. When he got the dining room it was just his father. That was odd, where was his mother?

He sat down in his normal sit and was about to ask his father where his mother was. "She left at dawn to go shopping" He muttered behind the newspaper. "What? She normally goes shopping on the weekend. It's Wednesday." Draco said eating some eggs.

"Your mother isn't shopping for herself, she's shopping for Weasley"

Draco nearly spat out his eggs, but he controlled himself. "She's rather happy to have another female in the house" Draco nodded and went back to his meal. That did sound rather like his mother. A few moments later, they heard a pop.

His mother was back from shopping for Weasley. "Lucius, dear!"

"Yes, Narcissa" Lucius said putting down his paper. Narcissa Malfoy walked into the dining room with tons of shopping bags. "Mother, how many clothes did you get?" Draco asked his mother standing up.

"Enough. Now be a dear and help me bring these to her." Narcissa said patting Draco on his cheek. Draco sighed and picked up some bags. They slowly made their way up to Weasley's room. "You should be nice to her"

"What do you mean, Mother?" Draco ask turning towards her. "She's going through a lot right now, just because her last name is Weasley doesn't mean anything. She is her own person and seeing the fear in her eyes last night made me snap. I remember seeing that same fear in your eyes when you got the dark mark." She said giving her only son a weak smile.

"I know, but she hates me."

"Well, this is your chance to not make her hate you. Right now, she is apart of the family" We finally got to the door and Narcissa lightly knocked on the door. She made her way in the room.

Ginny heard a light knocked on her door, but before she could say come in the door slowly opened. There stood Narcissa Malfoy and her son. "Hello Ginny" Narcissa said in the sweetest voice.

_**I would never image a Malfoy talking that sweetly. **_"Hey" Ginny said giving the woman a weak smile. "I got you some clothes" Narcissa said putting the many bags on the floor of Ginny's room. Ginny slowly got up from the bed and looked at the bags. "Thank you" Ginny whisper smiling.

Malfoy finally made his way into the room with the other bags. "These two bags are full of dresses. Have a look at them." Ginny picked up the bags. The first dress she picked up was a white sundress that was strapless. Most of them were strapless. Ginny looked through the other bags.

"Mrs. Malfoy this is so nice of you" Ginny said hugging the woman. "No need to thank me. Please call me Narcissa." The other woman said getting up and leaving Malfoy alone with Ginny.

"Your mother is so kind" She said putting her clothes away. "She's great" Malfoy said sitting on her bed. Ginny pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She walked to the bathroom and quickly changes. To her amazement the clothes fit her like a glove. She walked out of the room and smirked when Malfoy's jaw dropped.

_**They show off her curves so well. Good job mum. **_Draco stood up and walked his way over to Ginny. "Voldermort wants us to treat you like a family member, not a prisoner." He said.

"Oh, didn't see that one coming" She whisper looking down at the ground. "You must be hungry" He said. Ginny nodded and held her stomach. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. "I ask the house elf to save you some food" He said leading her to the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge and beautiful. _**Mum would love this kitchen!**_

She saw her plate and sat down. Draco had to control himself from laughing. Ginny was shoving food into her mouth like no one's business. Blaise walked into the kitchen and had a huge smirk on his face. "Hello Ginny" Blaise said sitting next to her.

"Zabini. Right?" Ginny asked looking at Draco. Draco nodded, "I'm suppose to come get you two" He muttered.

"For what?" Draco asks just as confused as Ginny. "The dark lord wishes to speak to her" Blaise said looking at Ginny's worried expression. "Where is he?"

"Your father's office" Malfoy nodded and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Listen"

Ginny looked at Malfoy as he lead her down a hallway. "He's going to use your family against you. Whatever you do, don't show fear. He'll use it against you in the most painful way."

"Why are you helping me?" She ask in an whisper.

"Because I know what's it like to get the dark mark by force. As much as our family hates each other, I would never ask someone to go through what I went through." He whispers back.

_**Well, looky there! Malfoy does have a heart! What a shocker. Be nice! He's just trying to help you.**_ Ginny didn't quite understand why he wanted to help. Maybe his mother talked to him about it. That had to be it.

"Weasley, I know you have a smart mouth. So for once in your life… Just shut up" He said smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes. Well there goes him being nice.

Malfoy opened the doors to his father's office. "Ginny, my dear!" Malfoy let go of Ginny's arm and bowed to Voldermort. Ginny took a deep breath and didn't look at Voldermort. "Have you change you mind yet?" Voldermort asked while walking over to Ginny. She looked at Malfoy from the corner of her eye. His face was blank.

Draco swears that his heart dropped a little, when Voldermort slowly made his way over to Weasley. Draco quickly shook that feeling away, she was just a girl. He didn't need to worry about her. Just himself.

"It's the same answer as before." She snarled, glaring at the man.

Voldermort smirked and Ginny locked eyes with him. Trying her hardest not to show her fear. "What would you say if your family was in danger?"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She knew that was coming, but why did it still freak her out. She knew that Voldermort had her trapped. She had no way out of this.

She knew that he wasn't lying. He would do it if she said no. Suddenly anger rose in her. "What did you do?" She snapped narrowing her eyes. "Nothing yet, but I'll cause your family to have a faith worse than death. When I'm done, they'll be begging for death." He hissed grabbing Ginny's upper arm.

Draco's heart dropped even more when he saw the anger in Voldermort's eyes. He noticed the same anger in Weasley's eyes. He had to admit the girl had some guts.

Ginny hissed in pain as a burning pain went through her whole body. The pain got even worse. She was biting her lip, to avoid from screaming out in pain. "Do not fight the pain. It will only get worse." He hissed into her ear. Ginny let out the most blood curling scream.

She fell to her knees and was gasping for air. "Your family's pain will be twice that, possibly even more."

Ginny let out a low groan. "Fine! I'll do it! But if my friends or family are harm... There is no deal" Voldermort let out a low chuckle. "Take her back to her room" Draco jumped up and helped Weasley off the ground. "Stay strong" Draco whisper to the red haired, who was about to bust into tears.

Ginny held back her tears till they were back to her room. She fell on her bed and broke out into heavy sobs. Draco closed the door behind him, and locked the door. He didn't want his father walking in and make it worse. He noticed that her right arm was very badly burned. He knew that was the arm that Voldermort grabbed.

He gently touched her arm and she jumped away from him. "Don't touch it." Ginny hissed holding her arm back. "I just need to see it, so I can heal it" Malfoy said in a gentle voice. _**Just like his mother.**_

She nodded, "I can heal it myself." She mumbled. That's when she realized she didn't have her wand. "You can use mine" He whispers handing her, his wand. She took it and whispers a spell. Soon there was no burn marks. "You are very talented"

"I'm not a med-witch for nothing" She muttered looking at her hands. "Well, I work at the stupid Ministry of Magic with my father." Draco muttered sitting next to her. "I do remember Harry telling me about your job. Your job is better than your fathers" She said smiling. "It's rather fun, to rub it in his face." Draco said chuckling.

He had no idea why he was being so nice to her. Why was he laughing? Malfoy's don't laugh. For some reason, unknown to Draco, he felt like he could be himself around her. Not the bully, everyone thought he was. He had a heart, just took awhile to show it.

That's when he realized, that he couldn't let her do this. He had to help her. There was no other way.

"I'll help you" Draco said. Ginny was taken back by this. "What are you going to do?" She ask standing up. She was angry that he felt sorry for her. She didn't need his pity, nor did she want his help. He was just doing this to get into her pants. "I'll get you out of here" He said being serious

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know what's it like to get the dark mark. My mother told me something when I was little. She told me no matter how much you hate someone; always try to help when they cannot help themselves."

"Why did a woman so nice like your mother marry a man so mean and cruel?"

"It was force marriage. She had no other choice. I think my father acts differently when he's with my mother. I think they really do love each other."

Ginny was awestruck. Maybe she should give Malfoy the chance. He has been nothing but nice to her. "How are you going to get me out of here? Voldermort will kill my family if I leave."

Draco could tell that any minute, Weasley would have a meltdown. He had to calm her down. _**Think, Draco, Think!**_ Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"I could warn, your family." Ginny looked at him like he was stupid. "How the hell are you going to do that?" She snapped. She knew Voldermort would know Malfoy tipped them off and kill him. She didn't want anyone dying because of her. It just wasn't right.

"I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing." He said smirking. She sighed, he was her only chance of getting out of here and still keeping her family alive. "Won't you father know your up to something?" _**I'm asking a lot of questions**_.

"I don't see him all day. I see your father mid day."

"He's not going to believe you"

"I'll have proof." He said smirking. Draco had to go get his proof. He unlocked the door and went to go look for his mother.


	3. Plan into action

**Chapter 3**

**Plan into action.**

Today was the day. Draco made his way into work. He had the proof hidden in his left pocket. The proof was a document written by Voldermort himself, saying he wanted Ginny Weasley kidnapped and made into a death eater. He still didn't have a clue on how his mother got it. His mother loved his plan.

Draco sighed and sat down behind his desk. He had a ton of paper work, he had to do. He quickly worked on it. He groaned when he saw he had another hour before he would talk to Mr. Weasley. Draco being the smart kid he was, sent a letter asking him for a chat. Arthur Weasley being the nice man that he was, accepted.

Finally Draco was done and had thirty minutes to get to Arthur Weasley's office. He was making his way, trying his hardest not to be seen. He stared at the door in front of him, he sighed. He brought his fist up to the door and knocked.

Within seconds the balding red haired man stood in front of Draco. "Draco Malfoy" He said shaking Draco's hand. "Mr. Weasley" He said sitting down in a chair. "You wanted to discuss something with me. It sounded very important." Draco slowly nodded and took a deep breath.

"Have you seen your daughter lately?" Arthur smile dropped from his face and he paled. "No, my wife went over there yesterday and Ginny wasn't there. She also noticed that Ginny didn't go to work. Ginny never misses work. I'm worried about her"

"Your daughter was kidnap" Draco said before he could stop those words. "Excuse me?" He asks taking off his reading glasses and staring at Draco. Draco didn't understand why this man was making him feel so helpless. He never felt like this.

"Death Eater. Voldermort wants her to become a death eater"

"Do you think I'm a fool? Why would I believe you?"

Draco smirked and pulled out his proof. He handed it to Arthur. He read it quickly and looked up. "Where is she?" He asked in a whisper. _**You believe me now, don't you?**_

"Malfoy Manor. Voldermort threaten your family. I'm going to get her out of there. I need your family to be on watch and be careful. He does not break a promise, nor will he ever." Draco said staring into the old man's eyes, who looked very worried.

"Bring my daughter back to us"

"I will. I already have a plan" Draco said smirking. Draco and Arthur talked about his plan; Arthur thought it was an okay plan. "So, what are you going to do for there?"

"I was thinking about the making-it-up-as-I-go plan" He said

"Just as long as my daughter is safe." The older man whisper looking down at his desk. "Look, I'm going to try the hardest I can"

"You are nothing like your father" Draco looked at the older man with amazement. He hasn't heard anyone say that in a long time. The last time he heard that, was from his old headmaster. Dumbledore. Just thinking about the old man made him shake. He could have done so much, and yet he didn't do a thing. He was a coward. He was exactly like what Potter thought he was. A coward, bully, and a monster.

"Thank you" Arthur Weasley told him once more. "No need. I still haven't saved her daughter yet" And with that Draco Malfoy was on his way back to his office.

----------

Ginny hadn't done anything all day. All she did was eat and walked around the manor. Narcissa was busy with her garden. Once Ginny made it to the garden, she was taken back. The garden was beautiful. She was in so much awe; she didn't even see Narcissa walk up to her. "What do you think?" Narcissa asked removing her gloves.

Ginny jumped and turned around. "It's breathtaking! Did you do this all by yourself?" She asked looking at a white rose. Narcissa nodded and sat down on a bench. Ginny continue to look around the garden. "Lucius wanted the house elves to help me. I couldn't let them do that. I wanted this to be my project." Ginny smiled and smelled a flower. Being in the garden calmed her down. She was happy she came out here. Hopefully Draco had convinced her father, to go with his plan.

She knew how stubborn her father could be. "Your father will listen to Draco" That's when Ginny realize that the older woman was watching her. "He is very stubborn. That's where I get it from" She said. "I know my son wouldn't leave until your father believed him. Draco is also very stubborn." Narcissa said chuckling.

"Yeah, I could tell when we went to Hogwarts"

"I think my son has a weak spot for you" Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at the smirking Malfoy. "What do you mean?" She asked sitting next to Narcissa. "When he brought you here, he had this strange look on his face. It was like he was interested in you. He is very picky in his girls."

Ginny nodded, she remembers him not having a lot of girlfriends. "Why don't you get clean up for dinner and I'll see if Draco is home yet" Narcissa said patting Ginny on the cheek. Ginny smiled, Narcissa was starting to become her second mother. They made their way back into the house. Ginny stopped and her heart dropped when she saw standing there smirking.

Narcissa gasped and held onto Ginny's hand. "Stay calm." She whisper bowing to him. "Miss Weasley" Ginny nodded in his direction. She wasn't about to bow to this evil man. "Let's have a chat" Ginny's heart stopped and dropped down to her stomach. She looked over to Narcissa and saw anger in her eyes.

Voldermort grabbed her arm and pretty much dragged her. _**Calm down. He can read you**_! "Sit" He snapped. Ginny forced herself to sit down and shut up. How she hated this man! "You will be getting your dark mark tomorrow night" He was talking to her like she was stupid. Her knuckles were turning white. "What if that's not the best time for me" She snapped. She couldn't take it anymore.

She felt a pain go through her cheek. He had just slapped her. Her hand flew up to her burning cheek. "Leave me" Ginny jumped up and slammed the door. How dare he hit her! She saw Narcissa and Lucius talking. They stopped talking when they noticed her. Narcissa gasped when she saw Ginny's red cheek. "Ginny" She whisper walking towards the girl. Ginny shook her head and took off up the stairs.

She wanted to get out of here! This was hell!

------

When Draco got home, he went to the dining room to eat dinner. When he got there all he saw were his parents. Where is Ginny? Why did he care if she was eating with them or not? He sat down and saw the look on his mother's face. Anger rose up in him. What had happen?

"What is going on?" He asked his mother. She sighed and glared at his father. "Voldermort is forcing Ginny to become a death eater tomorrow and he slapped her!" She threw down her fork and glared even harder at his father. "Cissy! Stop calling her Ginny!" Lucius snapped. "He has no right to lay a hand on that lovely girl!" Narcissa yelled standing up. Her chair fell to the ground. Draco has never seen his mother this mad before.

"He is the Dark Lord! He can do anything he wants to the girl!" Lucius yelled back. "Father, I have to agree with mother." Draco said in a deadly voice. He was so angry that Voldermort had slapped her. "That poor girl hasn't come out of her room in five hours! She already skinny, she needs to eat." Narcissa stormed out of the room.

Lucius groaned and stormed out of the room. Draco knew he was going to go look for his mother. Draco looked down at his plate. He finally realizes that his palms were bleeding. He must have made a fist so hard; his nails were cutting into his skin. He picked up his plate and threw it at the wall.

It was in many pieces. Voldermort should be thanking Merlin that he was the Dark Lord or he would have broken Voldermort into pieces. He has no right to touch his Ginny… Wait, did he just say his Ginny.

What is wrong with him? His losing it! He took a deep breath and started making his way to his room. He needed to pack and told his own house elf to pack Ginny's things without getting caught.

He was taking Ginny Weasley away from this place and back to her family…

Tonight.

------

Draco left a note for his mother. He charmed it, so only she could read it. He made his and Ginny's luggage smaller. He quickly made his way to Ginny's room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the moonlight on her face. She looked drop dead gorgeous. He looked down at his hands and saw he was shaking.

_**Get a hold of yourself. You can do this! You have to do this… For Ginny.**_

He was by her side in three steps. He put his hand over her mouth and her eyes flew open. "It's me, Draco" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?" She whispers. "Get up and get dressed quickly." He whispers throwing clothes at her. She looked at him oddly, but walked into the bathroom and changed.

"What is going on?" She whispers. "We're leaving" He said handing her, her wand that he stole from Lucius' office. "What? How did you get this?" She said pointing to her wand. "I stole it back of course" He said with a huge smirk on his face. Ginny couldn't help herself, she gave him a smile. He grabbed her hand. "Stay close to me"

Ginny nodded and followed him out of the room. He pulled her closer to him. She didn't understand why she didn't want to push him away. She felt safe so close to him and it helped he smell good to.

"We are going to have to leave by the back of the house." He said pulling her passed many rooms. "Why" She asked trying to keep up with him. "The front is too noticeable and way to many wards. For some reason father only put a few wards up in the back. Don't ask why" Ginny closed her mouth after he said that.

We walked out into his mother's garden. Ginny was shocked how more beautiful it looked at night. She didn't even notice that she stopped and was staring. "We need to keep going" He said grabbing her hand again.

He walked to the edge of the woods and stopped. He looked like he was thinking. "How many?" Ginny asked looking at him. "About two or three, but they are hard to break" He said still deep in thought. "Any way around it" He didn't answer; he just kept muttering spells under his breath. "Well?" Ginny was getting annoyed. Why don't men just ask for help?

"We're good" He said walking into the woods with Ginny closed behind him.

She sighed, it seem like it's been hours. "Are we lost?" She asked jumping over a fallen tree. He didn't answer her. She groaned "Malfoy! Can't you answer me" She snapped grabbing his arm. "Since we are going to be on the road for a while…Why don't you call me Draco? Since it is my name" He said smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ok, I guess call me Ginny"

"Or I could call you Red" He said smirking even more. Ginny hated when people called her that. It was a stupid nickname. "What don't like me calling you that?" He asked helping her over a creek. "It's not that. I always get called that you think someone would think of a better nickname for me" She said

"Well, I'll think of a new one."

Ginny laughed, "Ok you do that" Draco stopped and started looking around like he heard someone. "What is it?" She whispers. "Listen"

She listens, but she didn't hear anything at first. Then she hears what sounded like something snapping. She took her wand out and pointed it at where she heard the noise. Could they have found them that fast? Her heart stopped when she saw a light. Draco pulled her behind a huge tree. She could feel her heart beating like mad. She heard voices, and they didn't sound to close.

"Can we make a run for it?" Draco just nodded and grabbed her hand. Ginny hadn't ran that fast in her life. She was having a hard time keeping up with Draco's long legs. She just kept running.

A spell flew right by her head. "They found us!" Draco yelled picking up his speed. She heard so many different spells being yelled. Draco grabbed her upper arm and almost pulled it out of place. "There is a river ahead; we can get out of here that way." He said. Ginny just nodded and knew she had to trust him. He did know these woods better than her.

Finally she saw the river. She looked behind her and only saw a light. They had fallen behind. Draco pretty much pushed her into the water. That's when she realized that the river was rather deep. "Swim" He yelled going under the water.

She was right behind him. Maybe they would get out of this alive.

She couldn't wait to see her annoying family again.


	4. Small town

**Chapter 4**

**Small town**

Ginny climbed out of the freezing cold river. She was gasping for air. She looked up to the full moon and groaned. Draco yanked her up and forced her to keep walking. He said that they may still be following them. Ginny didn't think that was possible because they have been swimming for a good two hours. The more she complained the more Draco would get angry and snap at her. She was really getting tired of it.

"Will you stop snapping at me?" Ginny had finally snapped herself. "Well maybe if you stopped whining we would be at that town by now" Ginny stopped and glared at the back of his head. He never told her about a town.

"What?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you"

"What would give you that thought?" She snapped at him. She walked ahead of him and smirked when she saw lights. "That's the town I guess" She mumbled. "Good job, smart one" Draco said pushing past her. She rolled her eyes and followed him. In the back of her mind she kept wondering will they find them again. It had to be at least three in the morning.

"This is a muggle town. Voldermort would never come here" Draco said looking up at the moon. "He has attacked muggle towns before. What makes you think he won't do it again?" Ginny said grabbing his arm.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, who was raised to hate muggles. Do you really think he will come to a muggle town to hunt us down?" Ginny let go of his arm and nodded. "Where are we going to sleep?" She muttered.

"Leave that to me"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She followed him into a small hotel. It looked rather nice. Suddenly a thought hit Ginny. "Draco, we don't have muggle money" She whisper. He didn't say anything and walked up to the front desk.

"My wife and I need a room" Ginny's jaw tightens. Wife? Who is he calling wife? "Of course. We have a room on the second floor."

"What room number is that?" He asked giving the girl a big flirty smile. Ginny smirked; he sure knew how to use his looks. "211" She said smiling.

"We'll take that one." Draco acted like he was looking for his wallet. "Damn. Darling, do you have my wallet?" Ginny swallowed hard, "No, sweetheart. You must have left it in the car" Ginny smiled, she didn't know she was that good of an actress.

"We'll be right back" Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her outside. "Yeah, that was such a great plan" Ginny said slapping his arm. "Actually, this is when we create a distracting." He said smirking and pulled out his wand.

He muttered a spell and there a ton of smoke. Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and they took off upstairs.

"209, 210, Ah here it is 211" Draco said smiling. Ginny pulled out her wand, but Draco beat her to it.

"That's lovely! Only one bed" She snapped walked over to the bed. "You will be sleeping on the floor"

"You are really getting on my nerves!" Ginny snapped pulling a pillow off the bed. She didn't feel like arguing with him. The second her head hit the pillow, she was out cold. Draco smirked and soon fell asleep after Ginny.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-----

Ginny woke up at about seven in the morning. She groaned when she realized how stiff she was. "I'm going to kill him" She muttered standing up. "Who are you going to kill?" Ginny looked up to see a topless Draco. Ginny had to hold in a sigh. She had to admit he looked good.

"Like what you see" The famous Malfoy smirk on his face. Oh how Ginny wished she could smack that smirk off. "No, now I'm going to have to take my eyes out" Ginny mumbled walking into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and threw new clothes on. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail.

The second she walked out of the bathroom, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. "What the he…" Draco quickly covers her mouth with his hand. "Death eaters are downstairs. We have to get out of here" He said quickly.

"I thought you said they wouldn't come to a muggle town" Ginny snapped. "I was wrong"

"No shit" Ginny muttered. "I have a plan" Draco said. What is with his plans? They were not working! "No way! Your plans suck"

Draco glared at Ginny and walked over to the window. "Blaise said the whole place has Death eaters everywhere." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "Zabini is a Death eater, you idiot" Ginny whisper slapping Draco's arm. Draco quickly grabbed her wrist.

"First: Don't hit me and second: For some reason Blaise likes you and wants to help" He pulled her over to the now open window. "How can you trust him?" She yanked her arm out of his hand. Draco didn't say anything and looked down. "It's not that far down" He said getting on the ledge. "Are you insane?" Ginny gasped grabbing his arm.

"Do you have another idea?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. She groaned and shook her head. Draco smirked and jumped from the ledge. Ginny looked and saw him looking around. He looked up at her and nodded. Ginny got on the ledge and took a deep breath. She was going to kill him if she got hurt.

Ginny jumped and gasped grabbing her ankle. She felt like something stabbed her joint. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Come on" She nodded and made sure he never knew she was hurt.

----

They were in the woods again. Ginny tried her hardest to keep up with him. Her lip was bleeding from her biting on it so hard. She knew if she took of her shoe, her ankle would be huge.

"Why are you walking so slowly?" Draco asked stopping. "No reason. When do we get to the next town?" Ginny asked. "We'll probably be there by in three in the morning." Ginny nodded and continued walking. "You're limping." Draco said. Maybe she wasn't that good of an actress. Ginny stopped and turned around. "I'm fine" She lied.

Draco forced her to sit down and took off her shoe. "Good lord! What did you do?" That's when Ginny looked down at her ankle. It was black and blue. You could tell she broke it and walking on it for over an hour didn't help.

"I think it's broken"

"Really?" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Did you do this when you jumped?" Ginny just nodded. She really wasn't in the mood to talk. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were kind of in a hurry" She muttered pulling out her wand. She mumbled a spell and groaned when bones moved back into place. "All better" Ginny said grabbing her show back and put it on. She went to walk, but Draco picked her up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She snapped.

"You just put a healing spell on. If you walk on it, the spell will not work." Ginny was shocked. How did he know that? Maybe he wasn't as stupid as she thought he was. He kept walking and was having no problem carrying her.

He acted like she was five pounds, not 120 pounds. "You know this is not comfortable" Ginny said after twenty minutes went by. Ginny was praying that he would put her down, but he acted like he didn't even hear her.

She was really getting tired of staring at his ass. Actually that was a big lie! For a guy Draco had a rather nice firm ass. Who would have guessed? "I would think you would be enjoying this" Even though she couldn't see him, she knew for a face he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"What would give you that idea?" She snapped.

"Well I'm pretty sexy. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to touch this"

"Git" She whispers into his back. "You know, you aren't that bad yourself" Ginny kicked him in the stomach. He dropped her and she stood up quickly. "What was that for?" Draco gasped holding his stomach.

"You only had to carry me for forty-five minutes and for being a git" She said walking away.

----

Blaise Zabini walked into the lovely Malfoy Manor with a smile on his face. He had found Draco before the other Death eaters. Draco took the lovely redhead and got out of there. Blaise was proud that he saved the Weasley girl.

"Blaise" Narcissa said walking up to him. "Narcissa" He nodded in her direction. "Did you warn Draco?" She whispers.

"They are on the move again." He said with a smirk on his face. "What was Draco thinking?" Narcissa said leading him into the sitting room. "Well, he's with a beautiful girl. He's probably not coming up with the best ideas right now." He said smirking.

Blaise knew that Draco had a thing for the littlest Weasley. "How did you find them?"

_Blaise made his way in a little hotel in a muggle town. Crabbe was on his left and Nott on his right. Voldermort said that one of his followers saw them. Ginny's red hair gave it away most likely. _

"_Crabbe, check downstairs. Nott, second. Get going" Blaise loved being the boss of them. He sighed he had to find Draco before the other two idiots. He walked up to the front desk. _

_He thought he should probably read the cute little blond girl memories. He gave her a flirty smile and did what Draco would normally do. He saw in the girl's head, Draco calling Ginny his wife. Then Draco left saying that they left his wallet in the car._

_Blaise smirked, Draco was good acting. Ah, room 211. Blaise never understood why Draco was so good at these kids of things. He quickly made his way upstairs and saw Nott by room 211. _

"_Oi!" Nott looked up and made his way over to Blaise. "What is it?" Nott asked looking annoyed. "Check outside. I think I saw Weasley" Nott nodded and quickly walked downstairs. _

_Right when Nott left, Draco walked out of the room. "Draco" Draco looked up and smirked. "Blaise? What are you doing here?" _

"_You're an idiot!" Blaise said slapping Draco in the back of the head. "How so?" _

"_Taking Weasley and then getting spotted by one of Voldie's followers" _

"_Death eaters are here" Draco looked like he got even paler. "Yes, you have to get that brat out of here!" Blaise had a wand in his face. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. "She's not a brat" Draco growled. _

"_No way! You like her! What is the world coming to?" Draco didn't say anything. "I won't tell anyone. Just get her out of here and fast" Blaise said walking away. _

_-----_

"That's how I figure out he liked her. Now he's going to kill me because I just told you that" Narcissa sat there smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I won't tell him. I'm just so happy he found a girl I actually like" Narcissa said drinking some tea. "Well, you're not very easy to please" Blaise said chuckling.

"He brought home a lot of whores" Blaise nearly spat out his tea. He never thought he would hear Narcissa say that word. "Those are the easiest to get…. Never mind" Blaise stopped.

"Blaise, do you really think that I don't know my own son" Narcissa said smirking.

"Now I know where he gets it from" Blaise said smirking. "Gets what?"

"His sneakiness" Blaise stood up and gave Narcissa a kiss on the cheek. Right when he got to the door, Narcissa said something that he would never forget.

"Watch out for my son" Blaise saw tears coming down her face.

Blaise vowed that he would do anything in his power to watch and protect his best friend. He knew he would have to watch over the littlest Weasley. He wouldn't have that girl taking Draco's heart apart.


	5. Blaise to the rescue

**Chapter 5:**

**Blaise to the rescue. **

When Draco and Ginny finally got the town it was four in the morning. Ginny started heading towards the hotel when Draco grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her behind a building and covers her mouth.

"We can't stay here" He mumbled looking around. "Why?" Ginny asked finally getting his hand off her mouth. He pointed to a tall man with shaggy blonde hair. Ginny groaned when she realize it was Theodore Nott. "Has he been following us this whole time?" Draco asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You caught me… I have known the whole time just didn't feel like telling you. So sorry"

"Being a smart ass doesn't help" He snapped. Ginny smirked loving how she could get under his skin. It was rather easy to. "Well Mr. I-come-up-with-great-plans, what do you want to do?"

"We have to keep going." He said dragging her. She sighed, she really needed her sleep. Her mother has always said how annoying she got when she was tired. Ginny sighed and followed Draco into the woods. It was going to take every fiber in her body to not to kill Draco Malfoy.

-----

It was dawn and they were still walking in the stupid woods. Draco was tired, hungry, and was about to kill Ginny. She was humming and kicking any rock she could see. How could that stupid witch be humming at a time like this?! He would never understand how she could get under his skin and yet he still had a sick obsession with her.

How could a Weasley affect him so much? He was supposed to hate them. Not saving them from Voldermort. He sighed and looked back at Ginny. She had dark circles under her eyes and they kept closing.

"Are you tired?" Draco asked stopping. He was testing her. Just like he thought she would, she put on an acted. A great one at that. "Not at all. You?" She had a huge grin on her face.

She quickly walked pasted him with her head down. Draco smirked and caught up to her in no time. "Are you sure? Because you look it" Draco knew he was in dangerous waters right now. He was seeing how long it took for her to lose it.

"Leave it! I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Draco asked acting all innocent. Ginny stopped and stood right in front of him. Their noses about to touch. She was going to scare the shit out of him. She smirked and looked at him evilly.

"You think that's going to scare me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Maybe it wasn't going to scare him. "It was worth a shot" She mumbled and went back to walking.

"Do you even know how to get to my house?" She asked jumping over a log. "I researched and memorized the route to your house." He said jumping over the same log she had just jumped over. "My father didn't give it to you?" Ginny was shocked.

"Of course he didn't. He already doesn't trust me." Draco muttered. Ginny looked down at her hands. She was starting to feel like her family wasn't there for her. Any other father would have gladly given it up, but not her family. They loved Harry more than her. She was the outcast of the family.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You bite your lip when you're over thinking something." He said pointing it out. Ginny was taken back. Harry was her boyfriend for four years and he didn't even know that.

"I'm the outcast of the family" She whisper and kept on walking. Draco sighed and threw his arm around her shoulders. "You're not that only one" Ginny laughed. For some very odd reason knowing that Draco was also an outcast helped quite a lot. The even stranger thing was that Ginny didn't mind having Draco's arm on her shoulder. She liked it actually.

-----

Draco and Ginny had been walking for a very long time. Draco knew at any second, he would snap and probably kill the little red head beside him. How could a girl be so tired, and yet be in such a good mood? It wasn't possible! "So, are we sleeping in the woods?"

"What?" Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed to the sun. The sun was slowly making its way down. They had walked all day without any breaks. How both of them were still walking was a mystery. Ginny sighed and sat on a rock. She could use some water. "What are you doing?" Draco snapped. Yes, Draco Malfoy had finally lost his cool.

"Sitting down. We have been walking all day and I'm not about to walk all night to. If you think that, you are seriously mistaken." Ginny said taking off her shoes. Draco rolled his eyes and sat on another rock across from Ginny.

"What if they are still following us?" Draco asked. He was having a bad feeling about them staying here. His gut was always right. "Stop being paranoid. What do you mean they, don't you mean Nott. He was the only one following us." Ginny said popping her back.

"Do you really think that Nott was the only one? Don't be stupid, Ginny." Draco said lying on his back. Ginny threw her shoe at him and glared. How dare he call her stupid? Just because she wasn't a Death Eater and didn't know they traveled in packs how did that make her stupid.

"They had to lose trace of us by now" Ginny said lying down.

"You don't get it… Death Eaters don't stop unless Voldermort called it off or they found us and killed us."

"Maybe Voldie called it off" Ginny said smirking at the nickname. Draco rolled his eyes; no wonder Blaise liked her so much. They thought a lot alike. Like the nickname for instance. Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Do you really think that?" Draco whisper sitting beside her.

Ginny shook her head and looked down. She had to admit she was so scared. It was her old dreams were coming back to hunt her. She never thought she would have to see him again after her first year, and then the war came along. That was the worst day of her life. After the war was over, she never thought he would kidnap her to become a Death Eater.

Her ex-boyfriend's enemy was her only hope now. Her whole world has been turned upside down and only in a couple of days. She sighed and turned towards Draco. "Why does he want me to become a Death Eater?" She had been wondering that since the day he asked her.

"I'm not really sure. I was forced to get mine. He said if I didn't get it, he would kill my mother and if you haven't noticed yet I'm a mummy's boy. She has been there when my father wasn't and that was most of the time." Draco muttered the last part.

"I want to thank you for getting me out of there" Ginny said taking his hand. At first Draco tensed up, but relaxed after a while.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't gotten home yet" He said looking at the ground.

"I know you will. Besides you have Blaise to warn you if they get to close" She said smiling. She didn't know why she was being so nice to him. He had been rude to her so many years; this one deed doesn't make it up.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when they both heard a twig snap. Draco jumped up and so did Ginny. Both of their wands out. Draco pulled Ginny closed to him. He was shocked when he realized she fit perfectly in his arms.

"Who's there?" Ginny yelled with a hint of fear in her voice. A deep chuckle was heard and Draco's heart stopped when Nott stepped out in front of them. Ginny took a step back and gasped when she tripped.

Nott chuckled again and step closer to them. Draco yanked Ginny up and pulled her close to him. "Ah, well isn't this lovely" Nott said walking closer. "Leave while you still can" Draco growled. Ginny was surprise that she actually felt safe in his arms. Maybe he wasn't a git after all.

"I don't think you have the nerve, Malfoy. I mean look you ran off with mudblood-lover, like I would be afraid of you." Ginny looked up at Draco and saw how pissed off he was. She smirked and looked at Nott, who had a hint of fear in his eyes. She had to give him props; Nott wasn't showing that he was scared at all.

"Watch your tongue!" A voice yelled behind Ginny. She jumped and looked back to see Blaise Zabini standing there. She looked at Draco and saw him sigh in relief. He must have thought it was another Death Eater or Voldermort. That would be really terrifying.

"Zabini?"

"That's right, Nott. I was given an order to protect Draco and Ginny, I'm not about to have your idiot self ruin that." Draco chuckled and let go of Ginny. "Blaise, like he could try to kill us. Ginny is quite feisty and I'm better with my wand than he is"

"Oh come on! Ginny could scare your father with just an evil look" Blaise said throwing an arm around Ginny. She laughed and nodded. "I think I did actually"

Nott glared at Ginny and looked back at Blaise. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will want you dead at well" He growled. "Why don't you go on and ask him" Draco snapped. Blaise nudged Ginny and she looked at him. He mouthed the words 'stun him'. Ginny gave him a quick nod. Draco was talking to Nott or more like insulting him. Ginny took a deep breath and yelled "Stupify!" Nott flew back and hit a tree with a lot of force.

"He's out cold" Blaise said chuckling. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and began walking. Blaise caught up to them quickly. "That was amazing!" Blaise said.

"Blaise, she just stunned him."

"Yeah, but she knocked him out" Blaise said grinning. "How did you find us?" Ginny asked stopping and pulling her hand out of Draco's. Blaise sighed and kept on walking. Ginny grabbed his arm and glared at him. She was going to make him to her. "Narcissa made me follow you two" He muttered looking at Draco.

"Why?" Draco said with wide eyes. Did his own mother not trust him to keep Ginny safe? "She thought you might have a difficult time coming up with ideas because you're with a beautiful girl" Blaise said grinning when he saw Ginny's blush.

Ginny tried her hardest to hide the blush, but that wasn't going very well. "I can control my thoughts in front of her" Draco said proud of himself. Ginny couldn't believe it he thought she was beautiful.

"Let's see how you handle yourself, Blaise" Draco said smirking. Blaise rolled his eyes and put his hands deep in his pockets. "Are you implying that I can't keep my dirty hands and thoughts to myself?"

They were talking about her right in front of her and they didn't care at all. "You never have before." Draco said smirking. "And you have?"

"I'm doing a rather great job at the moment, aren't I?" If possible Draco's smirk got bigger. "Am I sensing a bet coming on?" Blaise said chuckling. Ginny's mouth drop, they were about to make a bet about her in front of her! What was wrong with them? Were they that stupid?

Draco knew Ginny was probably insulted by how they were talking about her, but he knew Blaise wouldn't last long. How could he pass up a bet when he knows he'll win? Draco was even surprise with himself that he hadn't said anything dirty to Ginny. He was guessing he never really had the time to say what he was really thinking when he looked at her. She would most likely slap him, if she read his mind.

Besides Blaise and Draco always made bets with each other about girls. "What are the terms?" Blaise asked smirking. Draco turned towards Ginny. "What do you think, Gin?" Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'Idiots'.

Ginny had an evil plan forming in her head. She smirked and looked at the boys. "The winning gets… Me" She might as well make this fun for her to. What was the point of traveling with two very handsome guys and not having fun with it?

"Deal" Draco said sticking out his hand to Blaise. "You're on mate" Blaise said shaking Draco's hand.

"Enjoy loneness" Draco said laughing.

"Enjoy living with your mother for the rest of your life"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can we go before I get taken back to Voldie!?" She snapped walking away. "Wow" Blaise said following Ginny.

Draco growled, he had to admit he was jealous of Blaise. That's when Draco vowel that Blaise wouldn't win this. That was his Ginny and will always be.


	6. Blaise, shut up!

**Chapter 6:**

**Blaise, shut up!**

"Blaise, I will punch you in the face if you don't shut up!" Ginny yelled. They have been walking for who knows how long and he was singing. Draco chuckled and pushed Blaise. "You better listen to her"

"When do you think we'll get there?" Ginny asked. She stopped and sat on a rock. Blaise was throwing pebbles in the pond. Draco sighed and sat next to her. "A couple of days I think" Draco said. "We would probably be there if stupid Death Eaters wouldn't get in the way" Blaise said throwing another pebble into the pond.

"I'm really getting tired of running. I want to be home already" Ginny mumbled. Blaise sighed, and walked over to Ginny. He threw his arm around Ginny. "Gin-bug, it will be over soon" Draco rolled his eyes and glared at Blaise, who just smirked.

Ginny got up and walked over to the edge of the pond. "What was that for?" Blaise whisper. "Remember hands to yourself." Draco muttered to Blaise. "Draco, she's upset! What did you want me to do! Pat her on the back and say cheer up."

"That would be great"

"Oh, come on!" Blaise whisper slapping Draco on the back of the head. "She's mine. Hands off" Draco snapped walking over to Ginny. Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Draco asked in a soft voice. He hated what Voldermort was doing to her. He hated what Blaise was doing to. He knew he was trying to get under his skin and he was doing a pretty good job.

Ginny shook her head and jumped in Draco's arms. Draco was so shocked it took him a while to wrap his arms around her. Ginny didn't know what she was doing. She just felt safe and she really needed that right now. She still couldn't believe she was crying in Draco Malfoy's arms and liked it.

Blaise smiled at the scene in front of him. They were meant for each other. Maybe he should just back off for a while, so Draco doesn't kill him or he could have more fun with this… I should lay off, Blaise thought.

-----

They have been walking for hours and they still haven't gotten to the town. Draco stopped and looked around. How were they not at the town? The town was about two days away from Ginny's home, if they got there Ginny would feel a lot better. I would feel better to, Draco thought looking at Ginny.

"Draco! Where the bloody hell is this town?!" Blaise shouted from behind Draco. Draco sighed and stopped. Blaise looked at him and his jaw dropped. "We're lost aren't we?" Blaise asked glaring at the blonde wizard.

"Are you serious?! I thought you memorized the map!" Ginny screamed. Draco was now glaring at Blaise, who was smirking. "I did" Draco hissed.

"You didn't do a very good job!" Ginny snapped taking out her wand. "Now, Ginny violence isn't the answer" Ginny rolled her eyes and whisper a spell. She smirked when a blue line appeared on the floor of the woods. "Draco, why didn't you think of that?" Blaise asked laughing.

"I was about to do it if you two didn't freak out." Draco yelled following the blue line. Draco heard Ginny laughed. His heart started beating faster. All she had to do was laugh and his heart would go crazy. This girl was going to kill him one day. Maybe it was a good idea that Blaise came. Mother, was right. Draco groaned, he was going to have to thank his mother when he got home.

It was silent for a moment till both Ginny and Draco heard humming. "Blaise! Shut up!" They both yelled together. Blaise chuckled and slowed down his pace. He didn't want to get hit by a hex from Ginny. She was rather scary, no wonder Voldie wanted her on his side. Blaise stopped and looked around. He felt like someone or something was following them. "Draco" Blaise hissed. Draco and Ginny stopped. "What?"

"Is it just me or are we being watched?" Blaise asked taking out his wand. Ginny sighed and looked at Draco. "Blaise, you're just imagining things" Ginny said turning back around and started walked. Draco was right behind her. Blaise put his wand away and started walking again.

Blaise stopped again and turned around. Oh bugger! Blaise pushed Draco and Ginny quickly to the ground. "Blaise…" She paused when she saw a green light. "Run!" Draco yelled pulling Ginny up by the waist. Blaise yelled a spell and Draco quickly grabbed his arm. "Whatever you do keep running!" Draco yelled pulling Ginny and Blaise.

"We need to turn and fight" Ginny yelled trying to stop, but Draco had a firm grip on her waist. "Draco's right. They are old Death Eaters! They can keep up with us for long!" Blaise yelled looking behind him. "Actually for old mates they are doing pretty good"

Draco ducked and threw back a spell. They needed to get to the town and fast, sure it was a wizarding town, but they could hide somewhere. Ginny was having a hard time keeping up with Blaise and Draco. It was like he was pulling her along. The blue line was starting to fail, so he nodded to Blaise to run faster.

There was a hill ahead and Draco was praying that would give them some time to hide. His long legs carried him up there fast and there over the hill was the town. Draco sighed and grabbed Ginny again. Blaise yelled another spell to hold the Death Eaters off. "Where are we going to hide?" Ginny asked stopping and looking around the old town.

Blaise spotted an old library. The Death Eaters would never look there. "Draco, what about there?" Blaise asked pointing to the library. Draco nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand.

They quickly made to the back of the library and sat at a table. "Do you think they come in here?" Ginny whisper. Blaise shook his head and put his face on the table. Draco leaned back in his chair, where only two legs were on the ground. Ginny looked at the book case and narrowed her eyes. She slowly got up and walked over to the bookcase.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Blaise asked. She ignores him and continues to look at the books. They were Dark Arts books. She saw one about the history of Death Eaters, one about healing spells, and a ton of other ones. "Look at the other book cases" Ginny said. Draco and Blaise got up and started looking. "This is a…"

"They are all about the Dark Arts" Ginny whisper looking at the books. "What town is this, Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked around "Macless. This town is…"

"Two days away from The Burrow." Ginny said with wide eyes.

"You're an idiot!" Ginny yelled in a high whisper. Draco gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"This is pretty much a Death Eater's town." Blaise said slapping Draco on the back of the head.

"Don't you remember Death Eaters talking about this town?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh bugger!"

The doors of the library busted open. Draco pulled Ginny behind a bookcase. Ginny was breathing heavy and Draco was thinking of a way to get the hell out of here. "Where do you think the brats are?" One of the death eaters sneered.

"They said they saw them come in here"

Ginny quickly looked for a way and smirked when she saw a door. She got Draco and Blaise's attention. Draco nodded and pulled Ginny along with him. Blaise opened the door quietly and pulled Ginny inside. Draco was right behind them and closed the door.

"I can't see a thing" Ginny whisper. Blaise turned on a lamp and looked around. "This is where they keep the extra books" Draco said. Ginny rolled her eyes and didn't say anything smart or rude. "How did they find us again?" Blaise asked.

They had been careful not to use their wands because they maybe tracking them that way. They hadn't used there wands till the Death Eaters showed up… Wait a second… Oh bloody hell! "My wand"

Draco groaned "They are tracking your wand. Nott probably came back and he told them about Ginny stunning him" Blaise said looking around more. "This is entirely my fault" Ginny said sitting down on some books. Draco shook his head and pulled her up. Sure it was all her fault, but she didn't know they were being tracked. Therefore Draco knew he couldn't be mad at her. Well, he could never be mad at her. One look into those eyes and he was lost.

Blaise pulled open another door, that lead out to the back of the library. He looked around and waved Draco out. Ginny was closed behind. "It's getting dark" Ginny said.

"We can't sleep tonight. Let's get going" Draco said grabbing Ginny's hand and running into the woods. Blaise sighed and glared at his wand. "Stupid Voldie!" He pocketed his wand and ran after Draco.

-----

Molly Weasley paced in the kitchen. She was worried about Ginny. The whole family was staying here, so when Ginny got home they would celebrate. "Mum?" Her eldest child, Bill walked in. "Yes?"

"You should go take a break. You don't need to stress about this" Bill said walking her to the sitting room. "She is my only daughter! She's traveling with a Death Eater's son." Molly panic and started pacing again.

"Bill, what's going on?" Harry asked walking into the sitting room. "Mum, is losing it" Molly glared at her son and looked over at Harry. "Are you worried, my dear? She was going to marry you" Molly said looking into the green eyes of Harry Potter.

"She's in good hands"

"Good hands! She is with Draco Malfoy!" Molly shouted sitting back down. "Malfoy is a good person when he wants to be…" Bill said glaring at Harry, who didn't try to calm down his panic mother.

"Mum, he went to dad… He's trying to get away from his father. That should tell you something" Bill said hugging Molly. Molly nodded and sighed. "I'm going to take a nap" She said standing up and headed up the stairs.

"That was wonderful, Harry" Bill said rolling his eyes. "What did you want me to say?" Harry snapped. Harry had to admit he was jealous that Malfoy was with her and not him. He could have saved her, he has before. What makes this different? "Just because your jealous of Malfoy doesn't mean anything. You broke up with Ginny!" Bill was still upset about how he treated his only sister.

Ron was the only brother on Harry's side, along with Molly and Arthur. "Why would I be jealous of Malfoy? He's not worth it." Harry glared at the eldest Weasley.

"You're jealous of him because he has Ginny and you don't. You have tried how many times to get her back and she said no."

"Would you really let her go with a Slytherin git?" Harry snapped. Bill went to open his mouth with a rude remark, but Ron came into the room. "Harry, Hermione thinks she has a way to see where they are" Ron ran out of the room with Harry.

Bill was close behind and saw the bushy headed behind a rather large book. "Whatcha got?" Charlie asked walking into the room. Soon the whole Weasley family was in the small room.

"It's a dark spell" Fred said snatching the book from Hermione. Hermione sighed and glared at the boy. "It's very difficult spell. It's going to take me awhile to understand how to do it" She said grabbing the book back.

"Well get to it" George said, which got a glared from the smart witch.

"Well everyone out so she can practiced. Come on. Get, get, get!" Molly said pushing everyone out.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. "Do you need any help?" Ron asked before he left. Hermione smiled and shook her head no. Ron walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. She was praying that after all of this was over, he would ask her to marry him. That would be so lovely.

"Better get on this" She read the spell over and over.

She had to get this right, Ginny could be in danger and she needed to help. She wasn't going to sleep till she got it right.


	7. Less than a day away

_**Hey, I know a lot of you have put this story has a story alert, but please! Review! So I can make the story better!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Love, Tom Felton Lover 999**_

_**--------**_

**Chapter 7:**

**Less than a day away.**

Blaise groaned while he adjusted the little red-head. For a little girl she was pretty heavy after four hours. Four hours of this and has Draco asked 'Hey Blaise, I'll take her'… No he did not! Some friend he was. How this girl have slept this long, he would never understand. She was a pretty damn hard sleeper to.

He glared at the blond wizard again for the fifth time. Finally Draco turned and looked at Blaise. "I know I'm gorgeous, but please stop staring. It's rather creepy." Draco said and turned back around.

"I swear if you don't take her, I'll drop her and blame it on you" Blaise smirking. Draco stopped and slowly turned around. "You wouldn't" Draco growled. Blaise's smirk got ten times bigger when he let go of one of her legs.

Blaise had to hold in his chuckle at the look on his face. "Don't" Draco pleaded. "Then take her off. I can no longer feel my back." Blaise snapped. Draco sighed and walked over to Blaise. He gently put her on his back and started walking again. "How much does she weigh?" Blaise asked popping his back.

"120. If you can't carry her than you're pretty weak" Draco said laughing. "Ok, let's see how you do after four hours." Blaise said walking ahead of him. Blaise smirked; he knew that boy wouldn't last. If he did, he would be in some serious trouble. Draco smiled; there would be no way in hell that Ginny could sleep four more hours. It's not humanly possible.

I mean she hasn't really slept in two days, but neither has he.

-----

**Four hours later. **

Draco groaned, she was heavier after four hours. "Getting pretty heavy, huh?" Blaise said smiling. Maybe he should just drop her. So that's what he did, but she didn't wake up. "Oh Merlin! We killed her!" Blaise said lightly kicking her. Draco slapped him on the back of the head. "She's breathing you idiot."

Ginny curled up and sighed. "How can she sleep this long?" Blaise asked shaking her. Still not waking up. "Ginny. Ginny. Ginny." Draco said. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Why the hell am I on the gross ground?" She asked sitting up fast.

"Blaise dropped you" Draco said simply and kept walking. He heard a smack and Blaise yelp. He smirked and continues walking. "How long have I been out?"

"Eight hours." Draco and Blaise said together. She laughed and said sorry.

"We should be at The Burrow tomorrow" Draco said looking back at her. She smiled and nodded. "That is if we don't run into trouble" Blaise said ruining that smile on her face. Draco turned around and hit him. Very hard. "Why is everyone hitting me?"

They walked in complete silence for five miles. No one knew what to talk about. What would happen when they actually got there? Would her family kill Blaise and Draco? Blaise knew that he couldn't go back. He was known as a traitor and they would kill him. Draco was pretty much wanted. What would they do, if the Weasley kicked them out?

"What are you and Blaise going to do?" Ginny asked Draco walking with her head on his shoulder. "Probably be on the run for awhile." He said as if it was nothing. Ginny gulped, what would happen to Narcissa when they find out? "What about your mother?" Draco stopped and looked at her. He hadn't thought about that. Should he go rescue her?

"I'll go get her"

"You can't. You'll be killed." Ginny said pulling him back. She didn't want him to die. She needed him. She wanted him. She never thought she would fall for him, but she was. She wasn't about to let him die. "My family can help" She whisper.

Blaise kept walked, but at a slow pace. He was trying to give them some space. Maybe the git would kiss her and tell her how he felt. That would be lovely.

"They won't help us"

"I'll make them" Ginny said serious. Draco sighed, knowing that Arthur Weasley would never have two Death Eaters in his house and with his family. "I don't want your family mad at you because of me" Draco whisper. She shook her head and hugged him. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right.

Draco sighed and hugged her back. He wanted to kiss her, but it wasn't the right moment. "Let's not worry about it until we get there." He said walking again.

"Promise?" He nodded and grabbed her hand.

-----

Draco had not let go of her hand since he grabbed it. He wanted to hold it till they got to The Burrow, which was only ten miles away. Instead of being happy about being home, she was nervous. She knew everyone was there. Harry Potter is not the one she wants to see.

"Over that hill" Blaise said. Ginny nodded and smiled. "What's wrong, Gin-bug" Blaise asked. "Just a little nervous."

"You should be happy" Draco said with no emotion. Ginny rolled her eyes. He should show some emotion sometime. It won't kill him, well it might. Ginny doubt it. Ginny let go of Draco's hand and made her way towards her home. She looked behind her; she saw Draco and Blaise right behind her. Good they didn't run away.

She took a deep breath and walked up the steps. Before she could even knock, her mother had her in a tight bear hug. "Thank Merlin!!"

"Good to see you to, Mum" Ginny said laughing. When she finally let her go, her mother looked right at Draco and Blaise. "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini… They saved my life" Molly Weasley nodded and pulled both boys in for a big hug. Blaise laughed and hugged her back, but Draco wouldn't take his eyes off Ginny.

"All three of you inside. Let's get you some food and warm up" Blaise smiled and quickly followed Molly inside. "I guess your mother doesn't have a problem with us" Draco said with a smirk. Ginny nodded and walked inside.

"Ginny!" Arthur yelled picking his daughter up. "Dad!" Ginny yelled hugging him back. When Arthur finally put Ginny down, Arthur walked over to Draco and shook his hand. "You kept your promise"

Draco gave him a real smile and looked at Ginny. "Malfoy's always do" Ginny smiled and Blaise walked back with food in his hand. "Oh Dad, this is Blaise Zabini. He helped us out quite a lot" Arthur walked over to Blaise and shook his hand. Arthur whisper something to Blaise and Blaise laughed. Blaise whisper something back and Arthur smiled.

"Ginny!" Bill and Charlie ran into the room. "You're alright!" "You survived the Slytherin!" Charlie yelled laughing. Bill turned to Draco and surprise Ginny by pulling him in for a hug. Draco surprise Ginny also by laughing. Charlie was the next one. "Who's this?"

"Blaise Zabini. He helped Ginny and Draco out" Arthur said.

"Bill, where's Fleur and the kids?" Ginny asked. "Fleur took the kids to her parent's house." Bill said smiling. He must be glad he got out of that one. Fleur's mother was a pain.

The rest of the family soon ran in and all hugged Ginny. Ginny looked around and saw Hermione talking to Blaise. He said something and she started laughing. Draco walked over to Ginny. "Rather scary, isn't?" Draco said chuckling. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked still looking at the pair.

"First, your father offered me a place here. Second, Granger and Blaise flirting, while she is dating your brother. Third, Potter just shook my hand without killing me. And I thought they would kill me" Draco said laughing.

"Is Ron upset?"

"Not even close. Didn't you mention that Granger was kind of forcing him to popping the big question?" Ginny nodded and looked at Hermione. Hermione actually looked really happy. She has never seen that smile on her face when talking to her brother. Maybe Blaise was better for Hermione.

"You know, Blaise wants to get married soon" Draco said taking a slip of his drink. Ginny smiled; maybe she should get those two together. Then she could find Ron another girl. Ron finally walked over to Hermione and forced her to walk away from him. Blaise looked mad at first, but made his way over to me and Draco.

"You like Hermione?" Ginny asked. He looked at her and laughed. "Gin, I was just having a conversation with her."

"Flirting" Draco muttered. Ginny laughed and took Draco's drink from him. She took a slip of his drink. "Well I'm going to go talk to Hermione. I'll see you later." Ginny said walking away from her new found friends. She knew they would be spending the night. Her mother wouldn't let them leave.

------

Ginny rolled over her side and looked at her closed door. She was in her childhood bedroom and couldn't be happier. If she was so happy then why couldn't she sleep? She sat up and went to grab her wand then stopped. They still are tracking her wand. She got up from her bed and slowly made her way downstairs.

She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She walked out into the sitting area and had to hold in a chuckle when she saw Draco and Blaise. Blaise was on the shortest couch, he was pretty much in a ball and was snoring loudly.

Draco was laying half way on and half way off the couch. He was smirking in his sleep. What could he be dreaming about, that made him smirk in his sleep? Ginny being the evil witch, she was… woke both of them.

"What the hell?" Blaise groaned falling off the couch. Draco sat up quickly and glared at Ginny. "What do you want?" Draco said in a groggy voice.

"I wanted to talk"

"About what?" Blaise asked standing up from the ground. "Tell me the truth, Blaise… Do you like Hermione?" Ginny asked sitting between the two boys. They were sitting on Draco's bed, so to speak. "Draco, promise you won't say anything rude." Ginny said turning towards Draco.

"Blaise, I promise."

"She's smart, beautiful, and has a figure to" Blaise said looking at the ground. Draco went to open his mouth, but found Ginny's hand on his mouth. Forcing him not to talk. He rolled his eyes and just waiting for her to remove her hand. "Blaise, that's great"

"You don't mind? She already dates your brother." Blaise said looking at Ginny with shocked eyes. "I don't think she's happy with Ron. I'm going to talk to her in morning." Ginny said grinning from ear to ear.

"What about Weasel?" Draco mumbled from behind Ginny's hand. She sighed and pulled her hand down from his mouth. "I was thinking about Luna Lovegood"

"Loony?"

"She would be a good match for Weasley. Both crazy" Blaise said laughing. Ginny laughed and put her head on Blaise shoulder. "Your right" Ginny said.

Draco put his head on Ginny's lap and closed his eyes. "You boys should get some sleep. We need to talk more tomorrow." She gently pushed Draco's head off her lap and headed upstairs. Blaise looked down at Draco and chuckled.

"You love her"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"You love a muggleborn" Draco said pushing Blaise off his 'bed'. Blaise slapped Draco on the head and walked over to his small 'bed'. He was getting the bigger one tomorrow. He would kill Draco if he had to.

Nah, Ginny would be to upset if he did.


	8. Planning

_Remember to review. Thank you =)_

_--------_

**Chapter 8:**

**Planning. **

Ginny sat up and looked at the clock next to her bed. It was eight in the morning. She sighed; she only got four hours of sleep last night. Her dreams were full with Draco, but instead of sleeping peaceful she was waking up in a cold sweat. What was wrong with her? Was she scared to fall for him? Had Harry damage her so much, that she was afraid to love? Or was she afraid that Draco didn't fell the same way?

She dragged her way over to her closet and pulled out jeans. She grabbed a shirt and new underwear. She headed to the bathroom, right when she was about to open the bathroom door. It opened and a person ran into her knocking her to the floor. "Oh! Red! I'm sorry!" Blaise said helping me up. His hair was wet, which probably meant he just took a shower. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt. "No problem. You are looking… charming" Ginny said.

"Don't you mean sexy?" He said winking. She rolled her eyes and laughed. She hadn't realized Blaise was much like her best friend now. She liked it. "Still want me to talk to Hermione?" I asked pushing past him.

"Why do you think I dressed like this?" He stated. Ginny laughed and walked into the bathroom. She took a long relaxing shower. She jumped out and dried herself off. She threw on her clothes. She wiped the fog off the mirror. She was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. After she put on some make-up, she headed out.

She walked into her room and gasped. Sitting on her bed was the boy, who had damage her. Harry Potter. "Didn't mean to scare you?" Harry said standing up. Ginny had a bad feeling about this. She just knew he was going to cause some problems between herself and Draco. She couldn't and wouldn't allow that.

"No problem. What do you need?" Ginny said placing her wand in her back pocket. "I don't trust him, Ginny" He blurted out. I knew it! Ginny thought glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Well, I do. Is that it? If so you can leave now." She nodded towards the door. Harry took a step towards her and she took one back. Her right hand was placed over her wand. Ready to take it out, if she had to. "Just because he saved you!" Harry snapped. Ginny took another step back. She knew what he was like when he was mad, and she was ready for it.

"He and Blaise gave up everything to save me! Blaise treats me like I'm his best friend. Not 'Oh your Potter's ex girlfriend!'. Draco left his mother, so I could be safe. They have done more than you have. I know you're jealous! I see it in your eyes. Do yourself a favor and leave me alone!" I screamed running out of my room. I ran downstairs and right into a hard chest.

I looked up and saw those grey eyes looking down at me. "I heard you yell. Are you alright?" Draco asked. He seemed concerned. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Harry is being annoying" I explained as Draco and I walked into the kitchen. "What did he do?" Draco asked pouring himself tea. "He doesn't trust Blaise or you. I told him, I did and I didn't care what he thought." Ginny said grabbing a banana.

He sat down and looked at me. He smiled and took a drink of his tea. Ginny noticed that Draco only smiled around her or his mother. She had to talk her father into saving Narcissa. She hoped Narcissa was doing alright. That they hadn't harmed her. "Did you see Blaise?" Draco's voice broke me out of my thought.

"Yes, I did. Have you seen him?" She asked. "Of course. He made me help him pick out his clothes. I swear he acts more like a female than most women I know." Draco said chuckling.

"Do you know if Hermione is up? I should talk to her."

"Blaise is wooing her as we speak." He said smirking. Ginny laughed and shook her head. She knew she wouldn't have to do too much talking. It seem like Ron was afraid to get into a deeper relationship. Ginny knew that Luna Lovegood was the girl for him.

Blaise busted in the room. He looked pissed. Be on pissed, more like he was about to kill someone just by looking at them. "What happen?" Ginny asked.

"Your oaf of a brother. He walked in there like he owned her! Then had the nerve to tell me, I was an evil person. Then he told her to stay away from me! How dare he?! Then he said I had brainwashed you and that Draco made you take a bloody love potion." Ginny stood up so fast, her chair fell behind him.

She let out a deep growl and Blaise quickly sat next to Draco with wide eyes. "What did I say?" He whispers to Draco.

"How dare he! I'm going to kill him!" Ginny shouted running out of the kitchen. "I have to see this" Draco muttered quickly following Ginny out of the kitchen. Ginny was in Ron's face in no time. "Ronald!"

"What?"

"How dare you talk to Blaise like that?!" She screamed pointing him in the chest. Hermione stood up and walked over to Blaise. She muttered a sorry and walked out of the room with Blaise right behind her. "He's a death eater! How dare you bring them into this house?" Ron yelled in Ginny's face. She jerked back, he had rather bad breath. Draco saw this different way. Draco had his wand out in seconds.

"Draco, I'm fine" Ginny said. Draco nodded and slowly put away his wand. "For your information… Draco saved my life many times and so has Blaise. Just because they are death eaters doesn't mean they are evil. Both of them were forced! If they were evil they wouldn't have saved me! They would have let Voldermort turn me into a death eater, but they didn't! So shut it! You don't know them…" Ginny was in tears by the time she was done with her speech.

Ron tried to place a hand on Ginny's shoulder, but she pushed him away. He tried again and this time Draco was the one to push him away. Draco pulled Ginny close to him and glared at her brother. He pulled Ginny up to her room. She was sobbing even more now. Draco felt his heart breaking.

That's when he knew it had happen.

He had fallen for the feisty Ginevra Weasley.

-------

Ginny had fallen asleep, after an hour of crying. Draco placed blankets on her and paused. He leaned down and gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead. He had to tell her when she woke up. He couldn't take it. He wanted her to be his and only his. He wanted to kiss her. To hold her tight to him. To hold her hand. Most importantly he wanted to tell her those three words that he had never said.

Draco turned around and saw a smirking Blaise at the doorway. Draco pushed him out of the way and closed the door. "So when did you realize it?" Blaise asked leaning against the wall. "Just now. How was your chat with Granger?" Draco asked smirking when he saw the blush on the boy's face.

"Almost snogged her. I think she thinking about breaking up with the oaf." Blaise said smirking and looking at his finger nails.

"What makes you think that?" Draco said walking down the hallway. "Oh dear Draco. You know I'm always right." He said throwing his arm around Draco. Draco rolled his eye and pushed off Blaise's arm. Draco stopped short when he saw Potter and Weasley talking. He pulled Blaise to a stop and pushes him to the wall. Blaise got the hint and shut up.

"She started crying. Malfoy looked like he was about to beat me to a pulp. I don't think he gave her a potion." Ron said. Draco looked at Blaise, who looked mad.

"Ginny doesn't know what she's doing. She just thinks since they saved her life, they are trustworthy." Potter said, or more like snapped. Draco smirked, Potter was jealous of Draco and he of course loved it. Finally Draco wasn't the one to be jealous.

"Harry, I think Ginny's right. I saw the way they look at her. They care about her. I think Malfoy might even love her. I saw the same look in Ginny's eyes. She trusts and cares about them." Ron said walking his way over to the stairs.

"Ron, Ginny still loves me! She has to!" Potter snapped. Ron stopped and turned around. He placed a hand on Potter's shoulder. "Sorry, mate, but I think Ginny has found a new hero." Ron said leaving to Boy Wonder.

Draco and Blaise sat down in the parlor. "Bloody hell! Weasley was on your side. What is the world coming to?" Draco chuckled and laid back. "You love that he called you the hero, don't you?"

"You bet your ass I do" Draco muttered. "You know, I never thought Ronald would make Draco happy" Blaise and Draco looked up; Hermione was standing there with a book in her hand. "I never thought you would call me Draco" Draco said sitting up giving Hermione room. Blaise stared at Hermione with a smile on his face. He never thought he would see that look on his face.

"Ronald and I broke up" She said after an awkward silence. Blaise grinned and looked at me. Draco rolled his eyes and turn towards Hermione. "May I ask why?" Draco asked.

"We weren't seeing eye to eye, I guess you could say." She said looking straight at Blaise. Draco held in a laugh when both of there faces were bright pink. Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Draco. "Ginny and I talked about it. I saw that Ron wasn't for me. She is thinking about making him go on a date with Luna Lovegood."

"She's awake" Draco said trying to cover up his happiness. Blaise snored and quickly cover it has a cough when Draco shot a glare at him. "You like her, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"What would give you that idea?" Draco asked. Was he really that noticeable? He didn't realize he looked at her so loving. He sighed and looked at Blaise, who was staring at Hermione. "I saw the way you flirted with her at dinner. It wasn't the I-want-to-get-in-your-pants kind of flirt… It was a different flirt. Then this morning, I saw how concerned you were when she got in that fight with Ronald. And Blaise said he knew you liked her. Something about always being right. Which I don't think it's true."

"Actually I'm starting to believe Blaise is always right." Draco groaned. Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Tell him, he should go up there and kiss her with all his might, then tell her his true feelings." Blaise said

"I have to agree with Blaise." Hermione said blushing.

"Aw, you are agreeing with Blaise!" Draco looked up and his heart did a flip flop. Ginny was leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face. "How long have you been standing there?" Blaise asked grinning.

"Just a second."

"Um, Blaise! Why don't we go get some fresh air" Hermione said grabbing Blaise's arm. "I want to watch" Blaise whimpered looking at Ginny and Draco. Hermione tugged him out of the room and Draco heard him whine the whole way. "So, Blaise and Hermione." She said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, did you hear your brother call me a hero?" Draco said grinning. Ginny nodded and laughed. "Ron is rather mad at Harry. He thinks he's trying to ruin our relations…"

Draco smiled and grabbed her hand. He raised it up to his lips and kissed it. "Draco… I need to tell you something" Draco shook his head. "May I go first?" Ginny nodded.

"Ginny. I know this is odd, but I feel something for you that I haven't ever felt before. When I first saw you, I thought you were some dirty Weasley, and then I saw how you carried yourself. I liked you, but wouldn't believe it. Then Blaise started flirting with you and what not… Then I saw you crying today… Ginny, I think I love you."

"You think?" Ginny asked holding onto his hand harder. "I know I do" He whisper touching her cheek.

"I love you to" Ginny whisper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his amazing smell. She was so happy to finally have that off her chest. Draco pulled her back and looked into her eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her chin gently and kissed her lightly. The kiss soon turned into a full out snog. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

Draco pulled her closer. She leaned back pulling Draco onto of her. Draco knew they should stop before they got carry away. Or more like Draco getting carried away. The problem was Ginny's lips were amazing and Draco couldn't pull away.

Suddenly a flash went off and Draco pulled back. He saw a grinning Bill and Blaise holding a camera. "I wonder if you Daily Prophet would like this" Blaise said waving the camera in the air. Bill chuckled, "I can see the headline now. Malfoy has a heart and is girly."

Draco looked at Ginny, who just nodded. Draco jumped off Ginny and took off towards Blaise. "I'm going to kill you!"

Blaise took off running leaving a laughing Bill and Ginny behind.


	9. Draco's mother and blind dates

**Chapter 9:**

**Draco's mother and blind dates.**

"Dad! Come on! You have to help me." Ginny whined following Arthur around the yard. "Ginny, it is way too dangerous. She could be killed if you went by yourself." Arthur said. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can't you talk to the Order? Please it would make Draco very happy" Arthur sighed and looked at Ginny. She had him right where she wanted him. "Fine, I'll talk to them, but no promises." Ginny quickly hugged her father and ran back inside.

She ran up to her room and saw Draco lying on his back on her bed. She jumped on him and gave him a long kiss. She pulled back and smirked. "You talked him into it" Ginny nodded and got off of him. He pulled her back and gave her a kiss. "Thank you"

They got up and headed down to the parlor to plan. On the way down they ran into Harry. Harry glared at Draco and pushed past them. Draco was about to hex him when Ginny pulled him along. "Where's Blaise?" Ginny asked sitting down and picking up a book. He shook his head and sat down. "Probably snogging Hermione."

"Correction, she finish snogging her" Blaise said smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes; she got up and closed the parlor door. "We have to think of a back up plan if my father can't get us help. It has to be fool proof." Draco nodded and so did Blaise.

"Got any ideas, Red" Blaise said lying down on the floor. Ginny thought, she knew she could easily break past the wards of The Burrow, but she didn't know about the Malfoy's. "What kind of wards are at your house, Draco?" Ginny asked looking through the book on her lap.

"Pretty strong ones in the front. Are best bet is go in from the back."

"That's what she said." Blaise said smiling. Ginny rolled her eyes, while Draco and Blaise busted out laughing. Soon Ginny was laughing with them and couldn't stop. That's when she realized that Draco had an amazing laugh. Every time he laughed, Ginny couldn't help, but smile. "Ok, back to business." Draco said calming down.

"How would we get there?" Blaise asked looking at his finger nails. "It would take to long to travel by foot. You could borrow Fred and George's old brooms." Ginny said still looking through the book. "What about our wands?" Draco asked taking out his.

"I bet Hermione could take the tracking off in no time" Blaise said smirking.

"She asked me to look for the spell. That's what I'm doing right now" Ginny said turning the page. It was silent for a few minutes then of course Draco had to stop that. "So, how far have you gone with her?" Draco asked putting his arm around me. I looked up and saw a smirking Blaise. "Just snog"

"Ah, you're losing your touch Blaise" Draco said laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes and wouldn't look up from the book. "What about you and your lovely lady?" Blaise said winking. Ginny's head snapped up and glared at Blaise. They were doing it again. Acting like she wasn't there.

Draco went to open his mouth and Ginny glared at him. "I don't think that's any of your business" Draco said. Blaise laughed and leaned back. He started humming; Ginny sighed and looked at Draco, who was rubbing his temples. Draco kicked his leg and Blaise stopped.

"Ginny, have you found anything" All three of them jumped and stared at the witch. "Bloody hell! You're quiet Granger." Draco snapped.

"Um, yes. Here it is." Ginny said handing her the book.

"This is a perfect spell and quite simple."

"Hermione that is the most complex spell I have seen." Ginny said taking the book from her. Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched the book back from her. Hermione walked over to Blaise and took his wand he was playing with. "Hey!"

Hermione put it on the table and put down the book. She took out her own wand and whispers something. A yellow light came from her wand and wrapped around Blaise's wand. There was a snap and the yellow light was gone. "Here." Blaise took his wand back and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny handed her wand to Hermione and she did the same thing. It took longer than it did Blaise's wand. "They had a more complex tracking spell on yours." She said taking Draco's wand.

"That means they were after Ginny more than us" Blaise said. "I don't understand. You two broke away from Death Eaters to save me. Why wouldn't they want you more than me?" Ginny asked sitting next to Draco.

"I think they need you for something." Draco said taking his wand back. "But wouldn't they have told you? Draco, they asked you to kidnap her." Hermione said sitting next to Blaise.

"They didn't tell me anything. They just told me to go get her. I even asked my father, but he wouldn't tell me and father tells me everything." Draco said pulling Ginny closer to him, like he was trying to protect her.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. You should just wait for the Order." Hermione said nervously.

"Do you really think the Order will help me and Blaise? The only reason Ginny asked him is so, he would be to busy to know that we were planning." Draco said smiling at Ginny. Hermione sighed and put her head on Blaise's shoulder. They were really a cute couple. Ginny was happy they got together.

----

"Ginny this is ridiculous! I just broke up with Hermione and you want me to go on a date!" Ron snapped. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Draco, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "Weasley, Hermione already has Blaise" Draco said picking up an apple. Ginny shot a glare his way. "Ronald it's not like you don't know her"

"It's Luna! What made you think I would go out with her?" Ron shouted. "She doesn't want to get married right now" Ginny said simply looking at her finger nails. Ron didn't say anything for a second. He was red in the face. "Something got your tongue, Weasley" Draco said chuckling. He took a bite out of his apple.

"Fine! I'll go, but only to make her happy" Ron said. Ginny smiled and handed Ron a paper. "Oh bloody hell! I'm not going here!" Ron said grabbing Ginny's arm. Draco pushed off the counter and step in front of Ron. He smirked and pushed Ron back. "You already said you would. Now be nice to your sister" Draco said. Ron huffed and left the room to get ready.

"I don't think he'll go" Ginny said. "I think he will. He doesn't want to upset his sister." Draco said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Blaise ran into the room with a smile on his face. Draco groaned and moved away from Ginny. "What is it?" Draco asked leaning against the counter again. "Hermione found a way." Blaise said grabbing an apple. "Blaise, what are you talking about?" Ginny said sitting on the counter.

"To break the wards without an alarm being set off." Blaise said smirking. "That's excellent!" Ginny said smiling. "Oh, it gets better."

"Well, go on" Draco said taking another bite out of his apple.

"Hermione also has another idea how to get us into the manor without getting spotted. It's a spell that lasts for two hours and we can take it off and put it back on at any second. She said she will teach Draco the spell so when we get his mother."

"When do you think we should go?" Draco asked. Ginny put her head on Draco's shoulder and sighed. The plan was going to work. "In a day or two. Hermione said she would cover for us as long as possible. Ginny, your family will freak." Blaise said finishing off his apple. Ginny jumped down from the counter and looked at Blaise.

"Do we really have a choice?" She whispers. Blaise shook his head and sighed.

----

Ginny was lying on her bed with her head on Draco's lap. Blaise was leaning against Ginny's bed with Hermione next to him. Ginny was eating a cookie and reading a book. Draco had his eyes close and was thinking. Blaise was humming while Hermione was also reading a book. "Blaise, will you stop it!" Draco snapped.

"Don't need to snap, dear Draco" Blaise said. "I'm trying to think here" Draco said lying back down. Ginny rubbed Draco's arm and curled up beside him. There were heavy foot steps. Hermione looked at her watch and laughed. "Ron's home"

Ginny sighed and put her book down. Ron came running into the room and pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny was so shocked she pushed him away.

"You're my favorite sister ever!" Ron said hugging her again. "Um, Ron I'm your only sister." Ginny said pushing him away again.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, who was smiling. "Date go well?" Blaise said putting his arm around Hermione, who curled up as close as possible to him. Ron nodded and hugged Ginny again. She pushed him away. "Why do you keep hugging me?" She said chuckling.

"Luna was amazing!!"

"That's great… Now leave" Ginny said lying back down next to Draco. Ron pretty much skipped out of her room and Blaise laughed. Hermione pulled him into a kiss. "Oi!" Draco yelled. Blaise pulled back and pulled Hermione back in for a kiss. Ginny buried her head into his chest while he buried his head into her hair. Ginny groaned when she heard them kissing. Draco moved his leg so he could kick Blaise in the head.

"Ow" Blaise said grabbing Draco's leg. "Blaise stop it! You're pushing Ginny off who will fall on Hermione!" Blaise grunted and went back to snogging Hermione. Ginny looked at Draco who rolled his eyes and pulled her towards him.

"Since I master the spell… I was thinking we could leave tomorrow night." Draco muttered in her head. Ginny pulled back and gave him a quick kiss. She was ready to go on this adventure even though things could go wrong. For some reason she didn't care what happens. All she cared about was getting Narcissa out of there along with Blaise and Draco.

She would do anything in her power to make Draco happy. Even if she had to do something she didn't want to do…

Become a Death Eater.


	10. Sneaking out

**Chapter 10: **

**Sneaking out.**

It was midnight and Ginny was packing her bag. Hermione walked in and handed her another bag. It had different kinds of foods in it. Ginny was wearing jeans and an orange jumper. "Is Blaise and Draco ready?" Ginny asked pulling her hair up. "Blaise is. I'm not sure about Draco." Hermione said as they headed downstairs. Blaise was wearing dark jeans and a sweat shirt. Blaise smiled and kissed Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes and saw Draco. He was wearing black pants with a dark green shirt. He looked gorgeous.

"You need to go." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and headed to the backyard. Blaise gave Hermione one more kiss and followed Ginny to get the brooms. Draco grabbed Ginny and pulled her back. "If something happens I want you to run and don't look back." He said kissing her. She sighed and grabbed her broom. Blaise grabbed George's old broom while Draco grabbed Fred's old one. They were up in the air in no time.

"Which way?" Blaise asked. Draco took off and we followed. Ginny was starting to have a bad feeling about this. What if they get caught? What if they spell didn't work? "Red, relax" Blaise said patting her back. "Easy for you to say." Ginny muttered.

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought her." Draco said slowing down and looking at Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Draco, I can do this." Ginny said flying ahead of him. Draco grabbed her by the broom and yanked her back. "Gin. You have to understand that Blaise and I can get out of this trouble because of our name… You can't. They will kill you. I can't lose you" Draco said looking nervous.

"I can handle myself." Ginny whisper grabbing his hand. Draco sighed and kissed her hard. Blaise snorted and flew off. "Come on!" Draco pulled back and followed Blaise. Ginny took off after them and looked at the sky. It had to be at least two in the morning. They won't be there till tomorrow night.

They had to be flying for at least four hours and Ginny was getting tired. Her eyes were closing and she was having a hard time staying awake. Blaise slapped her on the back and she nearly fell off her broom. "Stay awake" Blaise said flying ahead of her. Ginny glared at him and rubbed her back.

"Would you like to get on my broom?" Draco asked. "What would we do about my broom?" She asked. Draco pulled her on his broom and waved his wand at her broom. Her broom was smaller so she put it in her bag. She placed her arms around his waist and slowly fell asleep.

------

"We shouldn't have taken her?" Ginny just woke up, but decided to fake it to see what they were talking about. "Draco, she is an amazing witch. She can handle herself." Blaise said getting annoyed. "I took her away from there to save her, now I'm taking her back." Draco said sighing. Ginny curled up closer to him. It was sweet of him to be so worried about her. Ginny opened one of her eyes and saw Blaise staring right at her. Damn, he knew she was awake.

Ginny decided it was probably best if she woke up. She sat up and did a fake yawn. "Where are we?" She asked. She was noticing it was probably about ten in the morning. She had slept a long time. "I have no clue" Blaise said looking around. Draco shook his head. Ginny took her broom out of her bag and enlarged it. She jumped on it and Blaise flew over to her.

"You little faker." He whispers. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh shut it!" She whispers back. Ginny tried to keep up with the boys, but she was having a hard time. She just had a lot on her mind. She already thought about it. If they did get caught, she would give herself up to Voldermort so Draco could save his mother.

Sure, Draco would be very upset. She just had to do it. That's how much Draco meant to her. She didn't know she was this much in love with him. But she was and she was kind of afraid of it. The last time she was in love with someone was… Harry. She didn't want Draco and herself end up like that.

Harry had treated her like shit. Would Draco do that to? Was something wrong with her? She has always noticed that she would start dating someone, and then they would get tired of her and dump her. She took deep breath and caught up with the boys.

They were only ten hours away for the Malfoy Manor and she was getting nervous. She kept thinking of the worse things that could happen and she was sure it was written all over her face.

"I'll protect you. You don't need to worry." Draco said with a weak smile. Ginny sighed and kissed him. Little did he know she already had a plan in her head that would surely break his heart.

-----

It was ten at night when they touched down in the forest that was five miles from Malfoy Manor. "Now we must walk. Wands out" Draco said putting his broom away. Ginny snorted. "You sound like Snape" Blaise said taking out his wand. "Shut it, Zabini"

"Your right! He is sounding like the man" She said trying to hold in her giggles. He shot them both a death glare and continue walking through the forest. Ginny tried her hardest not to fall, but finally she fell over a log. She landed rather hard on her wrist and screamed. Draco whipped around and ran towards her. Ginny knew her wrist was broken, but didn't want to say anything.

"You all right?" Draco asked helping her up. She nodded and made sure he didn't see her left wrist. "I'm fine. Let's keep going" She mumbled and kept walking. They kept walking and Draco seemed to be in his own little world. "He's in his zone" Blaise whisper.

"Which is?" She whisper back hopping over another log. "When he's on a mission he always pulls through."

"No"

"Oh right." Blaise said smirking Ginny laughed and tried to keep up with Draco who was walking rather fast. Ginny was watching her feet and didn't realize that Draco stopped. Ginny ran straight into and Blaise caught her before she fell. "What the hell?" Blaise asked.

"They put more wards up." Draco said. That's when Ginny realize they were at the back of the Manor. How did they get here so fast? "Can you break it?" She asked. Draco shook his head and looked at her. "We are going to have to do this fast. It will only last for a few seconds. Let's go ahead and put that charm on us." Draco said. All Blaise and Ginny did was nodded. Draco muttered a spell and Ginny could feel the difference. She felt weightless.

Blaise placed the spell on Draco. "On the count of three run." Draco said.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" Ginny, Blaise and Draco took off and ran into the backyard of the manor. "That worked" She said smiling. Nothing was heard. It was to quiet and it was worrying Ginny. Her wrist was pounding and she was starting to feel sick. Soon this will be over. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand with her good one. They broke in through the back down and walked quietly into the manor.

"Where is she?" Blaise whisper looking around. Ginny let good of Draco's hand and headed towards the parlor. She could see that the fireplace was still on. "Gin" Draco whisper. She ignored him and kept walking. She got closer and saw that someone was in there. The person was sleeping. That person was Narcissa.

Ginny waved them over. Draco looked around the parlor before running in. Ginny's heart almost broke when she saw that Narcissa was holding a picture of Draco as a child. Draco shook his mother and she woke up quickly. "Draco" Draco put his finger over his lips. "We've come to rescue you" Blaise said smiling.

Narcissa looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back and then a thought just hit me. "How can she see us?" Ginny asked in panic. Draco groaned and grabbed his mother's hand. "Hermione screwed up the spell." Blaise said

Right when they were passing the stairs the lights turned on. "Their taking Narcissa!" Lucius yelled. Ginny sighed and took off running, but a hand stopped her.

"Ginny!"

Everything went black.


	11. Stuck in Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 11:**

**Stuck in Malfoy Manor.**

Ginny woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and saw nothing, but darkness. It was like she was in a cell. She noticed two other bodies in the room with her. Could it be Draco and Blaise? She walked over to the body closest to her. It was indeed Blaise. "Blaise? Wake up!" She said shaking him. He groaned and sat up. Ginny saw the blood coming down from his forehead. "Ginny! Thank Merlin! I thought he killed you." He said hugging me.

"What happen?"

"Voldermort hit you with a spell. I have never heard of it." He said hugging me again. Ginny made her way over to Draco and gave him a kiss. He groaned and sat up. "Gin!" Draco gave Ginny a passionate kiss. "I thought he killed you" He said crying. Ginny saw he was beaten up rather bad. "What happen to you two?" Ginny asked.

"Well Blaise jumped on Voldermort and Lucius hit him in the head with his cane. While I was screaming and yelling at him. His followers took the time to beat me till I passed out." Draco said leaning against the wall. Ginny curled up beside him and Blaise was across from them.

"How are we going to get out of here? Better yet how will they know we are stuck in here?" Blaise asked staring up at the ceiling. "Hermione will tell them. We were supposed to be back in the morning. She'll know something happened." Ginny said. "I wonder what they will do to us." Blaise asked. Draco kicked him and pulled Ginny closer to him.

"I'm sure they will make me into a death eater." Draco pulled Ginny even closer. She was starting to have problem breathing. "They will kill us" Blaise mumbled. Draco kicked him again and hissed. "Stop it. You're scaring her" Draco said. Ginny pulled back and kissed him "I'm a big girl"

-----

Hermione looked at the clock again and started pacing her room again. They were supposed to be to here two hours ago. She knew Draco was never late for anything. Unless something happen to them. She took a deep breath and knew she would have to tell them.

She headed down the dining room and saw all of them eating their breakfast. "Morning Hermione. Do you know where Ginny, Draco, and Blaise are?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food. She took another deep breath.

"Um I have something to say." Everyone got quiet and stared at Hermione. This made it harder for Hermione. "Go on dear" Molly said sitting down.

"They went to rescue Draco's mother and they were supposed be home two hours ago. I cannot track their wands either." Hermione pretty said that all in one breath. They all stared at her for the longest time then everyone snapped. Screaming and yelling at Hermione for letting them go.

"Quiet!" Molly yelled and everyone went silent. "Why did they not wait for the order?" Arthur asked. "They thought the Order wouldn't help them because they are death eaters." Hermione said sitting down next to Harry.

"We have to go save them"

"Yes, I will owl the Order right now" Arthur said getting up. Hermione sighed and got up. She ran into her room and busted out crying. She wanted Blaise back, she missed him. She was really in love with him. She never fell this hard for Ron. Blaise was special and now she might never be able to see him again. The second she saw him again, she was going to tell him how she really felt.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry came walking into the room. She gave him and hug. She couldn't stop crying. "What is it?" Harry asked pulled her away from him.

"I miss Blaise. I hope he's alright" Harry sighed and sat on her bed. Hermione knew he didn't like her seeing Blaise, but she couldn't help it. She also knew he hated seeing Draco touch Ginny. Harry was still in love with Ginny.

"I know you hate him, but he's a good man. Draco is a good man too. He tried to talk Ginny out of going with him, but you know how Ginny is" Hermione said sitting next to him. He sighed and nodded. "I suppose he is." Harry said.

-----

Ginny woke up the cell door opening. Draco stood up and pushed Ginny behind him. Blaise got closer to Draco, so he could block Ginny. "Where is she?" The follower snapped. "You can't have her!" Blaise yelled. "Hand her over!"

"What does he want her for?" Draco snapped holding on the Ginny tighter. Ginny had her face in his back and was taking in slow breaths. "The dark lord promises she will not be harmed." Draco relaxed a little bit and pulled Ginny forward. Ginny looked at him pleading. Draco kissed her and whisper, "He promised." That's when she remembers Draco saying that Voldermort never broke his promises. She looked at Blaise, who was staring angrily at the follower.

The follower yanked Ginny out of the cell and dragged her down the hall. Ginny decided she was going to be putting up a fight. She kicked, screamed, insulted, and anything she could think of. She was thrown into an empty room. She slowly got up.

"You're a little feisty thing" It was Draco's aunt Bellatrix. "No wonder he is in love with you. Better than that Parkinson girl" She sneered and step forward. Ginny held her ground and glared at the witch, who killed Harry's godfather Sirius. "I'm not scared of you" Ginny snapped.

"I was told you wouldn't be. Voldermort is at the moment… busy so I am to tend to you." Ginny glared even harder at her. "What do you want?"

"To ask you again to become a death eater." Ginny snorted and stared blankly at the witch. "Do you really want to know my answer?" Ginny snapped. Bellatrix got in Ginny's face and grabbed her around the neck.

"Enough!" Bellatrix let go and bowed to Voldermort. Ginny rubbed her neck and already knew a bruise was starting to grow. "Leave!" Bellatrix was out of there in no time. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to control her thoughts. He walked over to her and asked her to sit down. She slowly nodded and sat down.

"Dear, die or become a death eater. Your dear boyfriend will be dying soon anyways." He smirked. Ginny already knew her answer, but decided to be difficult. She wanted to make him snap. She wanted to see him lose his cool. She wanted to laugh in his face when he did.

"Why do you want me to become a death eater so bad?" She didn't know why she said that. It just came out of her mouth, she couldn't stop it. Voldermort walked even closer to him.

"You are too powerful not to be." He whispers. Draco was right, why is it he is always right. Ginny glared at the dark wizard and slowly stood up. "You are going to kill Blaise and Draco." She whispers. He laughed and nodded, "Zabini is in love with a mudblood and Malfoy is in love with you. They need to die."

"If they die, so do I" Ginny snapped sitting back down. "I thought you would say that." He snapped his fingers. Next thing Ginny knew was that she was being dragged back to the cold dark cell.

------

A clock figure ran out behind the trees. The person ran straight for The Borrow. No wards being up, so it was easy to get to the front steps. The light was on and you could see the whole Weasley family in the sitting room. The person knocked on the door and Arthur hushed everyone. He ran to the door and opened it with his wand pointing at the person.

The person pulled back their hood and there stood Narcissa Malfoy with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Narcissa Malfoy?" Arthur was shocked to see the beautiful witch standing in front of him. He brought her end and sat her down in the sitting room.

"What brings you here?" Molly asked pouring her some tea. "Draco broke down the wards enough so I could get back through. Of course they didn't notice me running. All they really care about is your daughter." Narcissa dried her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Was anyone killed?" Ron asked panicking. Narcissa shook her head and took sip of her tea.

"Voldermort wouldn't kill Ginny." Narcissa said crying again. She knew that Draco and Blaise were probably dead right now. She couldn't do a thing about it. Her only son was killed and she knew it.

"Why not?" Hermione asked sitting next to her.

"He wants her to become one of them. She is too powerful. Draco and Blaise love your sister. I just hope they are with her and protecting her." Narcissa said.

"Why is it that Voldermort is so obsessed with Ginny? He has always been out to get her or is that just me?" Harry asked, he was sitting on the arm of a chair. Narcissa sighed and put her tea down. She knew they would react badly to what she was about to say. "I do not think you need to hear this."

"She's our sister! We have a right!" Charlie snapped.

"Voldermort want to marry your sister. He thinks he will become more powerful with her as a wife. His children would be unstoppable." The whole Weasley family stared at Narcissa with wide eyes. Harry got extremely pale and Ron just got green. Molly was out with in seconds.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything" Narcissa whisper to Hermione, who just nodded.


	12. The Order

**Chapter 12:**

**The Order**

Ginny woke up; Draco and Blaise were already pacing around the cell. Ever since she told them she would die with them. They have been thinking of ways to get Ginny out of here. It was starting to make her really mad. How dare they? They should be happy she was giving up her life for them.

"Will you stop that?!" Ginny snapped standing up. Draco stopped and hugged her. "I can't let you die because of me. You have to become a death eater, please!" Draco pleaded; she shook her head and hugged him tight. Draco wouldn't let go of Ginny and she was happy for that. She didn't want to lose him.

Ginny took a deep breath as she heard the cell door open. Theo Nott walked straight towards Ginny and grabbed her by the upper arm. The others grabbed Blaise and Draco. "Let go of me!" Ginny screamed. Nott threw Ginny over his shoulder. Ginny kicked and screamed, but nothing was working.

Finally Draco and Blaise knocked out there guards then took down Nott. "Good job, boys" Ginny said. "They have escape!"

"Great, what now?" Blaise said. "Run" Draco yelled grabbing Ginny's hand. They ran down the hallway and Draco stopped suddenly. He opened the door and pushed Blaise in first. "Come on" Draco pushed Ginny in and followed her in.

"Where the hell are we?" Ginny snapped. She couldn't see anything and it was freaking her out. She hated not knowing what was going on. She was too young to die. She wants to marry Draco and have his children. Not die in his own home!

Blaise lit a candle and looked around. "Is this a tunnel?"

"Yes, follow me" Draco grabbed the candle from Blaise and took off down the tunnel. "Do you have any idea where the hell we are?" Ginny whisper to Blaise both trying to keep up with Draco, who was pretty much running. "Does it look like I know?" Blaise snapped.

"Draco, where are we?" Ginny asked finally grabbing his arm and stopping him. "It's an underground tunnel"

"Really now?" Blaise rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Draco just glared at his so called best friend and grabbed Ginny's hand again. "Draco, how are we going to get out of here?" Ginny asked in a panic. Draco stopped and gave her a deep kiss.

"Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart" Ginny whisper. Ginny noticed out of the corner of her eye that Blaise was rolling his eyes. "Okay, she trusts you! Now get me the hell out of here. Please and thank you." Blaise snapped.

------

Hermione paced outside of the dining room. The order was here and they were planning. "Hermione you are going to cause a hole in the ground if you keep pacing." Harry snapped, who has been whining ever since they order came here.

"Harry, how can I relax? Blaise could be hurt very badly right now and I want him home now!" Hermione busted into tears and ran upstairs to her room. "Good going" Ron said chuckling. Harry glared at him and went back to staring at the dining room door.

"Do you think they will help them?" Harry asked. "Ginny is with them… I hope they do" Ron said staring into the fire. Hermione came back down and was rather calm. She was smiling in fact, which was scaring Harry and Ron. "Why are you smiling?" Ron asked moving over so she could sit down.

"I heard the Order." She said smiling even more. "How the bloody hell can you hear them? You were up stairs."

"George." Ron chuckled and nodded. "Well what were they saying?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa talked them into it. They are attacking tonight and now she's trying to talk them into letting us go. Actually Draco, Blaise, and Ginny have escape, but they are still in the Malfoy Manor." Hermione said smirking. Harry looked like a fish, how could they have escaped. There was no way in hell. The better question is how did the Order know they were?

Bill came out and nodded for them to come in. Harry pretty much pushed Hermione and Ron out of the way to get inside. Hermione sighed, and sat down next to Charlie. "They are still in the Malfoy Manor." Arthur said after a couple seconds of silence.

"How do you know all of this?" Ron asked looking very confused. Narcissa cleared her throat and stood up. "I owled my house elf. He said that Draco and Blaise took down the guards… They are somewhere in the Malfoy Manor, most likely in one of the many tunnels. Lucius wouldn't dare tell Voldermort where they are."

"Does Draco know them pretty well?" Hermione asked leaning forward in her chair. Narcissa just nodded, "He knows most of them. We have a map in the Manor of all the tunnels. I could get it, if you let me go"

"Narcissa that is too dangerous. They would surely kill you." Molly said grabbing her hand. Narcissa shook her head and sat down. "I will do anything for those three. If I have to die, then so be it."

"Then we have a plan. We attack at midnight." Arthur said standing up. Hermione bit her lip and was hoping that they weren't too late.

-------

"Didn't we just walk past that?" Blaise asked stopping and crossing his arms. They have been down here for who knows how long and everyone was getting angry. "Shut your mouth! I know what I'm doing!" Draco snapped. Ginny sighed and got between the two.

This was the second time she has had to break them apart. It was getting rather annoying. "Admit it, you have no idea where the bloody hell we are at!" Blaise snapped taking a step towards Draco. "I do too! I have lived here my whole life."

"You need to stop worrying about Ginny and start worrying about getting us out of here!" Blaise yelled. Draco took a step forward and Ginny was pretty much stuck between the two. "I have to protect her from HIM! You know why!" Ginny was confused, was there something more to this.

"Stop it!" Ginny snapped. Both of the boys shut up and looked down at the very angry Ginny Weasley.

"What do I not know!? And you better tell me right now!" Ginny screamed glaring at both of them. A glare that would scare any of the death eaters. Draco took a deep breath and looked at Blaise, who just nodded and leaned against the stone wall.

"Promise not the freak out?" Ginny just slowly nodded. Draco took another deep breath.

"You see Voldermort kind of thinks you have a special power and want to marry you. Plus he wants you to have his children…" Draco said in a weak voice. Ginny shiver and tried not to throw up.

"Red, you okay?" Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm good. Let's keep going." Ginny walked off and she heard Blaise muttered, "She's not like most girl, is she?"

"That is why she's all mine!" Ginny chuckled and stopped. She heard a crash and looked up at the ceiling. "Did you hear that?" Draco ran over to Ginny and listened.

"It's the Order" Blaise said smirking. Ginny smiled and hugged the two boys. Hopefully they could find them down here. They are going to live to tell the tale. Hopefully.


	13. Getting out alive

**Chapter 13: Getting out alive.**

Draco, Ginny, and Blaise took off to the front entrance of the tunnel. They could hear people running and screaming on the floor above them. Ginny started pounding on the tunnel door hoping that someone would hear them. "Gin, you're going to break your hand!" Blaise snapped pulling Ginny back.

"No one is going to hear you" He snapped again. He was staring angrily at the tunnel door. "Shut up! You're so negative all the time! Ugh you're so annoying!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. Blaise looked at Draco who was staring at the door and look like he was thinking.

"Well excuse me for not being dumb!" Ginny glared at Blaise and slapped him really hard on the arm. Blaise slapped her back and before either of them realize they were hitting each other none stop. Draco finally pulled them apart.

When Ginny and Blaise finally stop they saw why Draco was indeed smiling. Narcissa and Hermione were standing in front of them, smirking. "Hermione!" Blaise scooped her in his arms and gave her a long kiss.

Narcissa quickly hugged Draco. "Now let's get you three out of here." Narcissa left first then the hopeless romantic couple. Draco and Ginny just stood there staring at one another for the longest time. Draco took Ginny's hand and lightly kissed it. Ginny took a deep breath and smiled. If anyone else was watching it they would be thinking that they were just happy to be leaving alive.

But both of them knew it wasn't about that. It was a goodbye in case something happen to one of them.

"I want you to know when this is over me and you are getting married." Draco kissed her forehead and smiled. "Don't be saying goodbye. Nothing will happen." Ginny whisper dragging him out of the tunnel. The second they stepped out of the tunnel all they heard was yelling. Draco pulled Ginny closed to him.

"Draco! Ginny!" Ron yelled running over to them. "Here are your wands. Lucius turned them over and is fighting on our side. Now get fighting!" He yelled.

"Well you heard the boy!" Ginny yelled. She saw Bella and yelled a hex. Draco's aunt went falling into a wall and was knocked out cold. Ginny smirked and yelled some more spells. Draco was attacking Nott and was doing a great job. Draco threw him into a wall and pointed his wand right on his throat.

"You wouldn't want your little girlfriend getting hurt, now would you?" Draco growled and shoved his wand more into Nott's neck. Draco knew that he was just saying that to get him even angrier. Wasn't he? Something didn't feel right about this threat. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw no Ginny. He looked over his other one, still no Ginny.

"Where is she?!" Draco yelled. Nott just laughed and shook his head. "Draco!" Blaise ran up and threw a spell over his left shoulder. "Have you seen Hermione?" Draco quickly knocked out Nott and turn towards Blaise.

"I have you seen Ginny?" Draco snapped. Blaise slowly shook his head. Panic sunk in where was his Ginny? And where is Hermione? "Both of them are missing." Draco said looking around. He couldn't see his little red head anywhere and he couldn't see the fizzy brown headed either.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and took off looking. Draco spotted them outside and saw Hermione on the ground bleeding. "Hermione!" Blaise ran over to Hermione and put her head in his lap. Ginny was fighting none other than Voldermort. His heart stopped and all he could do was stare.

It was like going in slow motion.

The next thing he knew he saw a green light and took off towards Ginny. "Ginny!" Draco yelled pushing her to the ground. He wasn't so lucky. He felt the pain go up his elbow and he hit the ground. "Draco! No!" Ginny let out a blood curling scream and ran towards Draco.

All Draco saw was Ginny's face. "Draco, stay awake! Please! I love you!" She was pretty much shaking him. All Draco could mumble was I love you too. Then everything went dark and he heard Ginny yelled a spell.

------

Draco has been out for three days and he wasn't getting any better. Ginny never left his side. Draco was hit with the killing spell, but no one knew why he didn't die. Hermione had woken up a day ago. She and Blaise were never apart. Ginny has never seen Blaise this nice. She has always known him as the smart ass Blaise not the loving Blaise.

"Ginny, come down and get some food." Blaise said walking into the room. Ginny was holding onto Draco's hand. She looked like she hasn't moved in days. She probably hasn't. Ginny shook her head not even looking up at Blaise.

She hasn't eaten in days and she was starting to get sick from it, but she didn't care. "Ginny, you have to. You haven't eaten since he was hit." Blaise put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. She was freezing. He pulled his hand back quickly. Why was she so cold? It was warm in here.

Blaise looked around the room to see if there was a window or something open. There was nothing. He felt Draco's arm and he was also freezing cold. Something was not right. "Red, why are you so cold?" Ginny said nothing. She hasn't spoken since he was hit either.

"Talk to me, please" Blaise never begged, but his two best friends were in danger from something and he couldn't put his finger on it. "Just leave." She whispers in a dark voice. Blaise jumped back from her. She wasn't acting like herself. Something was up.

He quickly left the room and found Hermione. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the parlor. "She wouldn't come down again" She said.

"Something weird happened in there." Blaise said sitting down on the couch by the fire. He stared at the fire for the longest time. Hermione noticed that he was ghostly pale and was thinking hard about thing. "What happen, Blaise?" She asked sitting next to him.

"I walked in there like I do everyday, but today was different. I felt this feeling… I can't even describe it. Ginny wouldn't even look at me or even speak to me. She was in the same position, holding Draco's hand and staring at him. Today I put my hand on her shoulder… She was freezing and so was he. I don't understand… The room was warm and no windows were open. Nothing was open and yet they were freezing. I asked her why she was so cold. She whispers 'just leave' in this really creepy voice. Something is up with them. We have to do something."

Blaise was shaking and all Hermione did was hold him. She was in shocked. "We need to owl Narcissa. It has to do with the spell Draco was hit with." Hermione went to stand up, but Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Hermione, Draco was hit with the Killing spell" Hermione gasped and stood up quickly. She shook her head. "We need to owl her right away."

Hermione ran out of the room and Blaise sat were he was staring at the fire. He was worried about his two best friends. What if that wasn't the killing spell? What if it was a different spell that affected both of them? What if both of them were dying and no one can help them?

He couldn't lose Draco. Draco was pretty much like his brother. He trusted Draco more than he trusts himself. Narcissa was his mother, if Draco died would Narcissa still take care of him. He wanted Draco to be his best man at his wedding. The wedding when he would marry Hermione.

Ginny was like his littler sister he never had. He loved her. They had so much in common it was scary. He knew Hermione and Ginny were the best of friends. He wouldn't want Hermione to be sad. Ginny made Hermione happy.

He couldn't lose either of them.

For the first time since his first year at Hogwarts… Blaise started to cry.


	14. Saving Draco and Ginny

**Chapter 14:**

**Saving Draco and Ginny.**

Blaise was pacing in the parlor waiting for Narcissa. Hermione said she owled back and said she knew what was wrong. "Where the bloody hell is she?" Blaise snapped sitting besides Hermione. Hermione sighed and took his hand. "She said she was on her way. Just relax she will be here soon enough." Hermione said kissing his hand. Blaise smiled and placed his head on her shoulder. She always knew how to calm him down.

Before Blaise knew it Narcissa came falling out of the fireplace coughing up a storm. Blaise jumped up and helped Narcissa up. She brushed herself off and gave Blaise a hug. "Thank Merlin you're here. Blaise has been making himself sick with worry." Hermione said hugging Narcissa. Narcissa kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione, I would like Blaise be up there with me. Just Blaise." Narcissa said. Hermione frowned but quickly covered it up and nodded. Blaise kissed Hermione and followed Narcissa out of the parlor. Narcissa followed Blaise up the stairs and he stopped. "It's going to be shocking." Blaise whisper opening the door. Narcissa noticed right away how cold it was.

Ginny was still holding Draco's hand and staring at him. "Red, Narcissa is here to visit you and Draco." Ginny didn't look up or even blinked. She was scaring Narcissa. Narcissa walked over and kissed Draco on the forehead. He was freezing. She then reached over and took Ginny's hand. Both of them were freezing.

She was right. Narcissa just stared at both of them. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. She thought it was a myth. She took a step back and looked at Blaise, who was biting his fingernails. She pulled his hand away from his mouth. He wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"It isn't good, Blaise"

"What's wrong with them?" Blaise asked.

"Have you heard of how Harry Potter survived?" Blaise just nodded. Everyone knew that his mother love saved him, but what did this have to do with Draco and Ginny. Draco wasn't dead. It didn't make sense.

"Draco and Ginny's love for each other is so strong. When Draco pushed Ginny out of the way, there was a bond that formed between them. A very strong bonded. Ginny's love protected Draco from the killing curse, but what neither of us realized… Voldermort put a curse on Ginny. It's very much like the killing curse but kills you slowly and painfully. Draco's love is protecting her from that."

"I don't understand. Why are they so cold?" Blaise asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "The curse that was put upon Ginny causes coldest. Ginny is awake, but she isn't really here. What is happening is that Ginny is using her energy and warmth to save Draco. Draco is trying to do the same for Ginny." Narcissa said sighing.

"Are you saying both of them are trying to save the other and now they are dying?" Narcissa just nodded and took the other hand of Draco. Ginny glanced up at Narcissa. She had bags under her eyes and she was losing too much weight. She had to save her son and his girlfriend. "There is a potion. A difficult potion. Perhaps Hermione can brew it tonight. They need it by tomorrow afternoon or they will be dead." Narcissa said shaking. Blaise took the paper from Hermione and ran downstairs to give it to Hermione.

-----

Hermione sat on the parlor floor. It has been two hours since Blaise gave her the potion. Blaise and Narcissa are still upstairs. Blaise just handed her the potion and kissed her. He didn't say a word. He looked like he was crying, but Hermione didn't say a word. She has already found out what was going on.

The name of the potion gave it away. It was potion to save people who were dying. Ginny and Draco were dying. She knew they were dying from the spell Draco was hit with. The potion had to be done in three hours and she was doing anything she could to make it go faster.

She heard the parlor door open and looked up to see Blaise standing there. "Blaise, I should be done in two hours. I'm trying my hardest." She said pouring another ingredient into the potion. Blaise walked over to her and took her face in his hands. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He asked

Tears starting pouring down her face and all she could do was nod. He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I love you forever and ever. I'll buy you a ring later." He muttered as he kissed her again. All Hermione could do was nod and kissed him some more. She didn't know what brought him to do this, but she wasn't minding. She loved him. He was her soul mate.

She knew the second they had an all night conversation after he arrived at The Burrow. He was special and he was all hers. "Now get back to the potion. We need to save our friends."

Blaise got up and sat down on the couch closest to the fireplace. "I thought I should let Narcissa be alone with Draco." Blaise said after Hermione gave him a very strange look. She smiled and went back to what she was doing. Blaise smiled as he watched her work. He wanted to marry her already. He was in love with her. This was probably the first time he has ever been in love.

Most of his pass relationships were just full with lust, but Hermione was different. "And Draco said I wouldn't marry a smart girl." He said chuckling. Hermione laughed and kept on working. He could tell she was on a mission. He should probably shut up.

Blaise leaned back and soon he was fast asleep. Hermione heard him lightly snoring and looked at him. She giggled and saw she was almost done. She should be done in an hour.

------

Blaise woke up to Hermione shaking him. He sat up fast and rubbed his face. "How long was I out?" He asked standing up. "Not to long. I finished the potion." She said smiling and head up to vials. Inside the vials were a blue liquid. Blaise took the vials from Hermione and grabbed her hand. He took off up the stairs.

He opened the door and Hermione walked in first. "Oh good job Hermione!" Narcissa took the vials from Blaise and walked over to Ginny first. She grabbed Ginny by the hair and moved her head back. Hermione opened the vial and handed it back to Narcissa.

She poured the whole thing down Ginny's throat. Blaise could see how fast the potion worked. She started to get her color back and her eyes closed. Narcissa opened Draco's mouth and Hermione poured the liquid down. Draco also started to get his color back. Blaise felt Draco's hand and saw he was warming.

"She's warming up also" Narcissa said smiling. All of them sat there for twenty minutes just watching them. Ginny let out a low groan and slowly started opening her eyes. She sat up straight and looked around the room. "What happen?" Ginny asked.

Hermione screamed and hugged Ginny. Blaise ran over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He gave her the tightest hug he has ever given anyone. Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He smiled when he saw Ginny. Narcissa started crying and hugged her son.

"What happen to us?" Draco asked taking Ginny's hand in his and kissed it. She smiled and kissed him.

"Both of you were trying to save one another." Blaise said smiling and put his arm around Hermione's waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her head. Draco looked at his mother and she nodded.

"Both of you were using your warmth and energy to save the other. You both were dying. Ginny your love for Draco saved his life from the killing spell. Draco your love save Ginny from the spell Voldermort placed upon her. A spell that is said to be worse than the killing spell itself. I have never seen such a strong love. You two are meant to be." Narcissa said placing at hand on Ginny's shoulder. Draco looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Oh yeah! Me and Hermione are getting married!" Blaise said out of no where. Draco looked at Blaise and started laughing. He would never think that Blaise would marry a smart girl. What is going on in the world?


	15. She makes my life complete

**Chapter 15:**

**She makes my life complete.**

Draco sat up and looked around for Ginny. Where was she? He started to panic and got out of his bed. His legs were still weak and he fell to the ground with a huge thud. He heard someone run and open the door. "Mate, didn't I tell you not to get out of bed?" Blaise said helping up Draco from the ground. "Where's Ginny?" Draco asked sitting back on his bed.

"Narcissa is feeding her. Are you hungry?" Draco nodded, Blaise put Draco's arm around his shoulder and started walking him out of the room. It's been two days since Draco and Ginny were fed the potion. Both of them were too weak. Anytime Draco couldn't find Ginny, he would freak out. Ginny would do the same thing. It was weird. Ginny was in a lot better shape than Draco. She could walk by herself, but she was still very weak.

"Is Ginny alright?" Draco asked as Blaise put Draco in a chair. Blaise shook his head and sat down besides Draco. "She's fine. You need to stop worrying about her." Blaise said pouring himself and Draco some hot tea.

"How can I not worry about her? She makes my life complete. I'm alive because of her. Ever since I woke up I have felt this closeness to her that I didn't feel before." Draco said drinking some of his tea. Draco had dark circles under his eyes. Blaise didn't understand why, all Draco did was sleep and talk to Ginny.

"Let's get you something to eat. What would you like? Don't say nothing because I'll force feed you." Blaise said reading the clock. It was midnight. This whole week Blaise has gotten a grand total of five hours of sleep. "Just whatever" Draco muttered.

Blaise sighed and started heating up some pasta from the night before. Blaise placed the plate in front of Draco and he looked up at Blaise. Something was in Draco's eyes that were starting to scare Blaise. He was depressed very depressed. "What's wrong, mate?" Blaise asked sitting next to him.

"What if they come back to get Ginny."

"Draco, they won't come back for her. I promise. Ginny's my best friend. I won't let them take her." Blaise said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled and began eating. Blaise sighed in relief; things were starting to really look up. Draco stopped eating and started smiling even more. "I want to ask her to marry me."

Blaise smiled, "Well you need to get to bed. We're going ring shopping tomorrow." Draco stood up and almost fell, but caught himself. Blaise kept a hand on his arm just in case he lost his balance. Draco curled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Blaise turned off the light and headed into the hallway. Hermione was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "You are so sweet." She said wrapping her arms around Blaise's neck.

"What do you mean?" Blaise mumbled into her hair. "You are such a great friend to Draco and I heard your taking him ring shopping tomorrow." She said laughing. Blaise laughed and kissed her passionately. "Must you do that in the hallway?" Blaise pulled away and saw Ginny leaning against her door.

"What are you doing up?" Hermione asked pushing Blaise away from her. Blaise groaned and pouted. "I wanted to see Draco." Ginny said walking towards Draco's room. "Oh no you don't. I just got him to sleep." Blaise said pushing her towards her room.

"Blaise." Blaise turned back to see Draco leaning against his door and Hermione said her arm wrapped around his waist. Blaise looked back at Ginny, who was pouting and had her arms crossed. He sighed and pushed Ginny towards Draco. He smiled and took her hand. He led her back into his room and shut the door. "Well if he's getting some. Let's get going." Blaise said throwing Hermione over his shoulder and took off towards his room. Hermione giggled, but didn't put up a fight.

------

Blaise woke up and rolled over to see Hermione out cold besides him. Her arm was over her eyes and the sheet exposed her bare chest. Blaise grinned and kissed her on the lips. She stirred but did not wake up. He slowly got up and took a quick shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into the bathroom. Hermione was sitting up and yawning.

"Morning my love" Blaise said kissing her. "Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked getting out of bed. "I'm taking Draco ring shopping remember." Hermione smiled and headed towards the bathroom. Blaise grabbed his wand and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Narcissa talking to Draco.

"Are you ready Draco?" Blaise asked grabbing some tea. Draco nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. Arthur came in earlier to check on Ginny and Draco asked Arthur if he could ask Ginny to marry him. Arthur of course hugged Draco and said yes a thousand times. Blaise pulled up his hood and saw that Draco had done the same. Narcissa said that the death eaters could still want to kill them.

"Okay. Here's the plan. You look for Ginny's ring while I look for Hermione's. We have an hour. Good luck!" Blaise said. Draco laughed; he began looking and didn't realize how hard this was going to be. The ring had to be perfect.

-----

Ginny walked downstairs expecting to see Draco talking to Narcissa, but Narcissa was the only one at the kitchen. "Narcissa, where is Draco?" Ginny asked sitting across from Narcissa and poured herself some hot tea. Narcissa put down her book and smiled at Ginny. Oh how she wished she could tell her what Draco was doing.

"He went shopping with Blaise." Narcissa said pouring herself more tea.

"But Draco is too weak to be out." Why would Blaise take Draco out? He knew he wasn't up to it. This was crazy. Blaise has finally lost his damn mind. "Draco was fine this morning. I talked to him myself. He was very cheerful too."

"That's wonderful." Ginny said smiling. She was happy Draco had finally gotten out of his depress mood. It just wasn't the Draco she knew and love. Hermione walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Ginny, would you like to get out of the house too?" Hermione asked smiling. "That would be an amazing." Ginny said hugging Hermione. She was really getting tired of being in this house twenty four seven. She needed some air.

"You two wouldn't mind if I came along." Narcissa asked placing her cup in the sink. "Of course you can, Narcissa!" Hermione said smiling. Ginny placed her cup in the sink and ran upstairs to get a shower. She took the shower quickly and threw on some clothes. She grabbed her wand and headed downstairs.

Today was going to be an amazing day.


	16. The ring!

**Chapter 16: The Ring.**

Draco ran into his room and shut the door. He pulled out the package from his pocket. It was a little black velvet box. Inside it was a large diamond ring. It had a sliver band with a large diamond in the middle and had two smaller diamonds around it. He looked like something Ginny would wear. Draco sat down on his bed and just stared at the ring in awe.

He was about to ask the girl, who he loved to be his wife. They would grow old together and have beautiful children. He knew Blaise was downstairs asking Hermione again to marry him. Her ring was also very beautiful. As Draco was closing the box, he heard a scream. It was Hermione. Draco pocketed Ginny's ring and headed downstairs.

He walked into the parlor to see Hermione jumping up and down kissing Blaise. On her left finger was a ring. A large ring. "Congrats" Draco said smiling. Blaise nodded and kissed Hermione again. Draco has never seen Blaise so happy. He really did love Hermione and Hermione loved him. "They probably won't stop snogging for a while." Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny against the wall.

Draco smirked and took Ginny's hand. He led her up to his room and shut the door. "Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny said sitting down on his bed smiling. He kissed her and just sat there staring at her. She was just so beautiful. "What is it?" She whisper still with a smile on her face.

"I love you. I love you so much you can't even image. I want to grow old with you. I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I want to see mini Draco's and Ginny's running around. So please, marry me" Draco said getting down on one knee. Ginny gasped and her eyes started filling up with tears.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Ginny screamed throwing her arms around his neck. Draco grinned and started kissing her with everything he had in his body. He loves her and she loves him. He could die right now and be happy. Ginny ran out of the room to tell Hermione of her ring and Draco was left to think about the life they would have together. He couldn't believe it. Blaise walked in with a grin on his face.

"Are you excited?"

"They better question is how are we going to be husband?" Draco chuckled.

"You don't think I'll be a good husband."

"Blaise, you never really kept a relationship very long, but I know you will be able to hold on to Hermione." Draco grinned and gave Blaise a hug.

"Ginny is going to be a hand full. Good luck with that. Your mother wants us to get married in secret. Are you going to go with that?" Blaise whisper sitting on his bed.

"It will be safer and Ginny will go with it." Draco couldn't help, but feel like they wouldn't be seeing each other in awhile. Draco had to marry Ginny quick before death eaters get any ideas. Blaise would probably have to do the same. Blaise's family will turn on him for marrying a muggleborn, but from the look on Blaise's face… He didn't give a flying shit.

The next day was a complete hell. Draco and Ginny packed and headed towards The Burrow to have their small marriage. Blaise was heading to Hermione's parents to ask them. They were just going in different directions and Draco couldn't help but feel lost without Blaise. The two of them haven't been a part since they were three. It was going to be so strange not to have him within calling distance, but he had Ginny now and that's all that matter.

He was ready to start his life with her and he knew Blaise was ready to start his life with Hermione. Of course they would see each other a couple of times, but Draco knew Blaise would always be in his life and his future children's life.

"Draco, come on! We need to talk to the wedding planner." Ginny said grabbing his hand. He smirked, "I'll be down in just a second." He closed up the letter and handed it to his owl.

"Blaise Zabini" The owl took off into the sky and Draco watched it till it turned into a little black dot.

He was going to miss his best friend.

------

**The end!!! **

**I'll be writing a sequel, so be watching out for that. Sorry this took me so long. I have been so busy and I know this is short. Really sorry this took so long! **


End file.
